


드레이코 말포이와 왜 항상 해리인 건데?!

by orphan_account



Series: 원점으로 돌아가서 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Draco Malfoy, Puberty, Series Retold, Time Travel, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 어머니가 올해 호그와트에서 트라이위저드 시합이 열린다고 알려줬을 때, 드레이코는 안전한 관중석에서 친구들과 즐겁게 경기를 관람하는 흥미진진한 한 해를 상상했다. 해리가 참여하게 되리라곤 상상조차 하지 못했지만, 뭐 이젠 익숙할 지경이다. 나쁜 일은 항상 해리한테 일어나니까, 안 그런가?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 원점으로 돌아가서 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695580
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. 퀴디치 월드컵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and Why in Merlin's Name is it ALWAYS Harry?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250227) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.  
> 제일 좋아하는 학년이라서 열심히 번역해보겠습니다! XD

“마지막으로 말하마, 드레이코.” 루시우스 말포이가 큰 소리로 말했고, 드레이코는 질색하며 쓰던 편지에서 고개를 아주 살짝 들었다. “우린 절대 더러운 _잡종_ 과 역겨운 _동족의 배신자_ 와 친목을 나누러 가지 않을 거다. 그 작은 땅을 소유한 머글 잡놈이 눈치채지 못하게 _머글처럼_ 옷을 입는 건 더더욱 사양이야!”

“제가 언제 함께 가자고 했나요?” 드레이코가 야멸차게 내뱉었다. 분노가 그의 얼굴에 열꽃을 피웠다. “전 아버지께 정해진 사항을 _전달하는_ 것뿐이었어요. 전 제 _친구들_ 과 만나서―”

“누가 허락해줄 줄 알고!” 아버지가 고함쳤다. “그 추잡스러운 캠프장에 발끝 하나 들이면, 살라자르에게 맹세하건대―”

“당신의 허락 따위 필요 없어요!” 드레이코가 깃펜을 내던지고 외쳤다. “당신은 2년 전에 그 개 같은 일기장으로 제 친구들을 전부 죽이려고 했을 때부터 나한테 이래라저래라 할 권한을 전부 상실했다고요!”

“난 네 아버지고, 넌 내가 하라는 대로 할 거다!” 루시우스가 화를 주체하지 못하고 벌떡 일어나 그의 아들을 위압적으로 내려보았다. “아니면 퀴디치 월드컵을 못 보러 갈 거다. 선택해라!”

“마법부 장관이 당신에게 아들은 어디 두고 왔냐고 물으면 어쩌실 건데요?” 드레이코가 냉소적으로 입가를 비틀었다. “아들이 가장 친한 친구를 보러 간다길래 기꺼이 외출금지시켰다고 말하실 건가요? 오, 심지어 그 ‘가장 친한 친구’가 살아남은 소년이라니! 어디 한 번 해보세요, 아주 기대되네.”

“나한테 그딴 식으로 말하지 말거라, 이 배은망덕한―”

“늬예늬예,” 드레이코가 도르륵 눈을 굴렸다. “굳이 말 끝내실 필요 없어요. 1000번 정도 들어본 말이라서요. 익숙하다고요.”

“네가 포터 자식과 놀기 시작할 때 바로 덤스트랭에 보내야 했다.” 아버지가 으르렁거렸다. “그 잡놈들이 널 잘못된 길로 이끌었구나...”

“그 ‘잡놈들’이 저에게 아버지보다 좋은 영향을 끼쳤으니 걱정 마세요.” 드레이코가 아버지의 말을 끊고, 눈초리를 좁혔다. “이제 말을 줄여야겠네요. 친구들 편지에 답장해서 언제 어디서 만날지 정해야 하거든요.”

“날 무시하지 마라, 드레이코. 네가 그놈들을 만나러 가면 널 경기에 데려가지 않을 거다.”

“그럼 위즐리네 아버지께 표 한 장 남는지 물어봐야겠네요.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 입꼬리가 씰룩거렸다. “뭐가 더 싫으신지 정하세요, 아버지.”

그 말을 끝으로, 드레이코는 우아하게 뒤로 돌아 방을 나섰다. 아버지는 아직도 고함을 칠 게 남은 듯 입을 뻐끔거리고 있었지만, 드레이코는 냉정하게 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 쾅 소리가 온 집안에 울려 퍼졌다.

복도는 불안하게 조용했고, 드레이코는 숨을 가다듬었다. 근처에 있는 응접실 문이 살짝 열려 있었고, 안에서 어머니의 부드러운 목소리가 들렸다. 꾀꼬리 같은 목소리는 분노로 흐려진 그의 머리를 맑게 만들었다.

“아가, 아침 일찍부터 소리지를 필요가 있니? 집요정들이 겁먹었잖니.”

드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬고, 응접실로 들어가며 눈을 데굴 굴렸다. 어머니는 창가 근처, 그녀가 제일 좋아하는 안락의자에 포근히 앉아 있었다. 차 한 잔을 홀짝이며 정원 경치를 감상하는 것이 그녀의 아침 습관이었다. 드레이코는 방을 가로질러 크고 고급스러운 소파에 조심스럽게 앉았다. 어머니는 창밖에서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 고개를 까딱 끄덕였다.

“정말 미치겠어요!” 드레이코는 치솟는 짜증을 참지 못하고, 끙끙 앓는 소리를 내며 머리를 마구잡이로 헤집었다. 여름 동안 백금발 머리카락은 살짝 자랐고, 드레이코는 머리를 계속 기를 생각이었다. 아버지가 드레이코의 기장을 볼 때마다 불편한 표정을 지었기 때문이다. “어떻게 저 사람과 일생을 사신 거예요?! 집에 돌아온 지 아직 두 달밖에 안 됐는데, 전 벌써 아버지를 창밖으로 던져서 아버지가 그렇게 좋아하시는 분수대에 쳐넣고 싶어요! 분수 가운데에 있는 조상님의 뾰족한 지팡이에 어디 찔려보라지.”

“난 내가 이기는 싸움만 한단다. 그래서 이 집에서 평화롭게 사는 거고.” 나시사는 마침내 고개를 돌려, 그녀의 아들을 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 추겨 올렸다. “난 너희 아버지에게 모든 사실을 고하지 않아. 그래서 싸움을 최소화할 수 있지. 모르는 것을 가지고 투정 부릴 순 없잖니.”

“전 그럴 수가 없어요. 아버지께 말하지 않고 친구들을 만나러 갔어도, 아버지는 분명 알아차리셨을 거예요.” 드레이코가 퉁명스럽게 지적했다. “비밀로 할 수 있는 게 아니었다고요.”

“그렇긴 해. 하지만 비밀로 했다면 그가 널 꾸짖기엔 이미 월드컵이 시작했을 테고, 그 많은 마법부 고위직들이 있는 경기장에서 난리를 피울 순 없었겠지.” 어머니가 부드럽게 타일렀다. 그녀의 목소리는 드레이코가 5살이 된 것 같은 기분이 들게 하였다. “아직 배울 게 많구나, 내 작은 용.”

“전 이 상황이 그냥 싫어요.” 드레이코가 입술을 비죽 내밀고 툴툴거렸다. “친구 좀 만나는 건데, 왜 항상 제 행동을 정당화해야 하는 거죠? 3년이나 지났어요. 아버지도 슬슬 제 친구들을 받아들일 때라고요.”

“넌 아버지를 변화시킬 수 없단다, 드레이코.” 어머니가 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었고, 안타까운 시선을 보냈다. “네가 적절 연령이 될 때까지 상황을 받아들이고 견뎌야지 어쩌겠니. 그때까지 내가 최대한 막아주긴 하겠지만, 너도 어느 정도는 굽힐 줄 알아야 해.”

“저도 알아요, 안다고요.” 한숨이 드레이코의 입가를 꾸몄다. “하지만 경기 전에 _꼭_ 친구들과 만날 거예요. 아버지가 뭐라 하든, 신경 안 써요.”

“그리고 난 너를 막지 않을 거란다. 내 시간은 더 유용하게 쓰일 수 있거든.” 어머니가 장난스러운 미소를 지었다. “오히려, 엄마는 널 위해 포트키까지 얻어왔단다. 집요정들이 표랑 같이 네 방에 가져다 놓았을 거야. 내일 7시 30분에 출발한단다. 너희 아버지가 아침을 먹으러 내려오기도 전이지. 얼른 가서 친구들에게 마저 답장하렴.”

“네, 어머니.” 드레이코가 나지막이 웃으며 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 갑자기 어머니의 온기가 끌렸고, 드레이코는 허리를 굽혀 그녀의 뺨에 입술을 꾹 눌렀다.

“무슨 일 있니?” 그녀의 눈에 놀람과 애정이 비쳤다.

“그냥요.” 드레이코가 수줍게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그냥, 어머니가 어머니여서 정말 감사해요.”

“해리 포터 덕분에 네가 이렇게 감정적이고 솔직해진 걸까?” 그녀가 농담조로 말했다. 그녀는 밝고 행복해 보였고, 드레이코의 마음도 덩달아 따듯해졌다. “자, 얼른 가렴.”

“네, 네.” 드레이코가 작게 웃으며 방을 나섰다. 방으로 돌아가는 길에 집요정 하나가 꺅 소리를 지르며 그에게 명랑하게 인사했다. 도비 사건 이후로 집요정들은 그에게 무척 친절하게 굴곤 했다. 드레이코로선 이해할 수 없는 일이었다. 집요정은 나중에 차와 민스 파이를 대령하겠다고 약속했고, 드레이코는 그녀에게 친절하게 웃어주었다. 좋은 하루였다.

방문을 꽉 닫자, 낡고 비루한 손수건 하나가 바로 시야에 들어왔다. 일부로 커피 테이블에 놓은 것이었다. 그 옆에 1994년 퀴디치 월드컵 결승전 일등석이라고 적힌 반짝거리는 황금색 표가 놓여 있었다. 드레이코는 기분 좋게 흥얼거리며 침대 맡에 둔 해리의 편지를 집어 들었다. 몇 번이고 읽었지만, 그때마다 가슴 언저리가 찌르르 울리는 건 어쩔 수 없었다.

_드레이코_ _,_

 _난 버로우에 잘 도착했어_ _._ _쌍둥이가 발명한 사탕을 두들리가 먹어서 좀 곤란했지만_ _,_ _위즐리 씨가 적절히 대처해서 영구적인 피해는 없었어_ _._ _덕분에 더즐리네는 날 당분간 보고 싶지 않아 하고 말이야_ _!_ _내일 만나면 전부 말해줄게_ _._

 _론이 너에게 아침 일찍 갈 테니_ _,_ _네가 원하는 시간에 오면 된다고 말하래_ _._ _언제 어디에 오는지 말해주면_ _,_ _우리가 널 데리러 갈게_ _._

 _얼른 만났으면 좋겠다_ _!_

_해리가_

드레이코는 책상에 앉아 깃펜과 새로운 양피지를 꺼냈다. 아퀼라가 부엉 소리를 내며 그의 어깨에 살포시 앉았고, 그의 뺨에 보드라운 깃털을 비볐다.

_해리에게_ _,_

 _내 포트키는 내일_ _7_ _시_ _30_ _분에 출발해_ _._ _그쯤에 날 데리러 와주면 정말 좋겠어_ _._ _어머니께서 표를 주셔서_ _,_ _너희들과 함께 경기장에 들어갈 수 있을 거야_ _._

 _네 사촌이 벌을 받아서 정말 기뻐_ _._ _프레드와 조지에게 내 사랑을 보내_ _._ _무슨 일인지 처음부터 듣고 싶다_ _._

 _내일이 빨리 왔으면 좋겠어_ _._ _헤르미온느와 위즐리에게 안부 전해줘_ _._

_드레이코가_

그는 편지가 쾌활한지 훑어보고, 양피지를 돌돌 말아 드레이코 가문의 인장을 찍어서 아퀼라에게 건넸다.

“헤드위그에게 안부 전해줘. 이 편지도 전해주고.” 부엉이는 해맑게 끼룩 소리를 내며 창문 밖으로 날아갔다. 드레이코는 몸을 쭉 피며 부엉이가 수평선 너머로 날아가는 것을 바라보았다. 입가에 걸린 미소는 사라질 생각이 없었다.

“윌셔, 말포이 대저택에서 출발. 7시 30분 도착.” 다음 날 드레이코가 포트키에서 거칠게 내리자마자, 어떤 사람의 목소리가 들렸다. 몹시 지쳐 보이는 마법부 관리가 다가와 그의 손에서 낡은 손수건을 가져갔다. “안녕하시오, 말포이 씨.” 그는 드레이코를 의미심장하게 바라보고, 몇 발자국 떨어져 서 있는 동료에게 고개를 끄덕였다. “말포이 가문은 캠프장을 예약하지 않은 거로 알고 있소만?”

“예약하지 않았습니다.” 드레이코가 빠르게 대답했다. “그냥 만날 사람이 있어서―”

“드레이코!” 멀리서 헤르미온느의 반가운 목소리가 들렸다. 드레이코가 휙 고개를 돌리자, 그녀가 손을 흔들며 빠르게 달려오고 있었다. 해리와 위즐리가 뒤를 따랐다.

“안녕!” 드레이코가 함박웃음을 지으며 그녀를 꽉 끌어안았다. 마법부 관리는 지겨운 한숨을 내쉬며 제자리로 돌아갔다.

“정말 오랜만이야!” 그녀가 키득대며 그를 머리부터 발끝까지 훑어보았다. “머글 옷이 정말 잘 어울려, 디키! 뭘 걱정했던 거야?”

“그래?” 드레이코의 뺨에 홍조가 띠었다. “이상하지 않아? 잘 입은 거 맞지?”

“머글 패션 잡지에서 그대로 걸어 나온 것 같아.” 해리가 낮게 웃으며, 고개를 설설 저었다. “네가 귀티 나는 순혈인 걸 가끔 까먹어.”

“조용히 해.” 드레이코가 콧방귀를 끼며 해리를 꼭 안았다. 좋은 냄새가 났다. “모든 사람이 금고에 돈이 산처럼 쌓여 있어도 사촌에게 물려받은 낡은 옷을 입지 않거든!”

“어이, 이거 두들리 옷 아니야!” 해리가 장난스럽게 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 자세히 보니, 해리가 입은 셔츠는 그의 마른 체형을 편안히 감싸고 있었고, 청바지에 구멍이 뚫려 있지 않았다. 사뭇 괜찮은 옷차림이었다. “네가 나한테 생일 선물로 준 옷이야. 기억나?”

“아, 그러네.” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 히죽 올렸다. “그 옷을 사는 게 얼마나 위험천만한 모험이었는지! 어머니는 영원히 머글 캐주얼 복장에 익숙해지지 못하실 거야. 1시간 동안 네가 실제로 입을 만한 옷을 사느라 어머니와 협상까지 했다니까?”

“그거 고맙네.” 해리가 껄껄 웃었다. “내 사이즈인 옷이 있으니 정말 좋아. 맞다, 여름방학 동안 보내준 맛있는 음식들 정말 고마워. 덕분에 굶어 죽지 않았어!”

“천만에.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “너에게 보낼 음식을 만들어달라고 요청했을 때 집요정들 표정을 네가 봤어야 해. 자기가 먼저 만들려고 서로 싸우더라.”

“텐트로 돌아가자.” 위즐리가 불쑥 말했다. 험악한 표정이었다. “게임이 시작하기 전에 몇 가지 사고 싶은 게 있어.”

그제야 드레이코는 돈과 허름한 옷이 위즐리에게 예민한 주제라는 걸 기억했다. 그는 헤르미온느에게 걱정스러운 시선을 던졌지만, 그녀는 코를 찡그릴 뿐이었다.

“너희 아버지가 널 막지 않은 모양이네?” 헤르미온느가 유연하게 주제를 바꿨다. 드레이코는 소녀를 향한 애정이 커지는 걸 느꼈다.

“당연히 막았지.” 드레이코가 비웃었다. “하지만 아버지는 더는 내 삶에 관여할 수 없어. 내가 내 친구들을 만나고 싶다면, ks 만나러 갈 거야. 더는 뭣도 모르는 꼬맹이가 아니라고.”

“네네, 우리 어른이 친구.” 헤르미온느가 다정하게 미소지었다. “아버지 심기를 그렇게 거슬러도 괜찮아?”

“뭔 상관이람.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “시리우스는 16살 때 집을 나갔어. 나는 가풍을 따를 뿐이야. 시리우스 하니까,” 드레이코가 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다. “무슨 소식이라도 들었어?”

“응.” 해리가 밝게 웃었다. “잘 지내는 것 같았어. 열대 조류가 편지를 들고 오는 걸 보면, 아주 멀리 있는 거 같아.”

“듣기 좋은 소식이네.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “시리우스는 쉴 필요가 있어.”

“맞아.” 해리가 동의했다.

위즐리 가족의 텐트 앞에 도착하자, 아서 위즐리가 그의 아이들을 데리고(드레이코는 위즐리 가족에 도대체 몇 명이 있는지 알지 못했고, 알고 싶지도 않았다) 모닥불 주위에 둘러앉아 소시지를 굽고 있었다. 아니, 굽는 시늉을 하고 있었다.

“드레이코!” 아서가 드레이코를 보고 일어나 손을 내밀었다. 유쾌한 사람이었다. “다시 보니 좋구나, 아가!”

“저도 좋아요, 위즐리 씨.” 드레이코가 최대한 자연스럽게 웃으며 대답했다. 2학년 때 지니를 어둠의 마왕에게서 구한 것 때문인진 몰라도 위즐리 가족은 드레이코를 꽤 좋아했다. 하지만 드레이코는 차마 그들을 온전히 받아들이지 못했다. 어딘가 불편했고 양심이 찔렸으며 긴장되는 기분이었다. “제가 방해하는 건 아니죠?”

“전혀 아니란다!” 아서가 손을 흔들었다. “넌 언제나 환영이야! 걱정하지 말고 어서 앉거라. 아침 좀 먹을래?”

“감사합니다.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕이고 해리와 헤르미온느 사이에 어색하게 앉았다. 해리게 빠르게 소시지를 꼬챙이로 찔러, 드레이코에게 건넸다.

“안녕, 드레이코!” 쌍둥이가 동시에 요란하게 말했다. “좋은 여름방학 보냈니?”

“괜찮았어요.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “아버지와 함께하는 건 즐겁진 않지만, 어쩌겠어요.”

“으, 힘들었겠다.” 조지가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 조지 양쪽에 앉은 빨간 머리 남자 두 명이 드레이코를 궁금한 듯 쳐다보았고, 조지는 두 사람의 시선을 눈치채고 빠르게 그를 소개했다. “여긴 드레이코 말포이야. 루시우스 말포이의 아들이지.”

“오.” 어깨가 넓고 짧은 머리를 지닌 남자가 짓궂은 미소를 지으며 드레이코에게 손을 내밀었다. “운이 참 나쁘구나. 난 찰리야.”

“형이 용을 다루는 사람이죠?” 드레이코가 열정적으로 그와 악수했다. 용이라니!

“맞아.” 찰리가 큰 소리로 웃었다. “경기 보려고 왔어. 여기 빌도 마찬가지고.”

“빌 위즐리야.” 옆에 있던 빨간 머리 남자가 드레이코에게 악수를 청했고, 드레이코는 그를 제대로 보고 입을 뻐끔거렸다. ‘나쁜 남자’ 기운이 물색 풍기는 사람이었다. 긴 머리는 포니테일로 깔끔하게 묶여 있었고, 옷은 용가죽 재질이었다. 드레이코는 공포를 느껴야 할지, 감명을 받아야 할지 확실하지 않았다. 그의 부모님이라면 절대 그에게 이런 옷차림을 허락하지 않았을 테다.

“저주 해독자시죠?” 드레이코가 조심스럽게 물었다. “위즐리― 아니, 론이 형에 대해 많이 말해줬어요.” 론이라는 이름이 쉬이 나오지 않았다. 생경하고 어색한 이름이었다.

“그렇구나.” 빌이 친절하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “저주 해독자, 그게 나야.”

“다시 만나서 반갑구나, 드레이코.” 아서 위즐리 곁에 있던 퍼시가 점잖은 체하며 손을 내밀었다.

“안녕하세요.” 드레이코가 손님용 미소를 장착했다. “마법부에 취직하셨다고 들었어요. 축하드려요.” 아버지가 ‘위즐리 새끼가 또’ 마법부에 들어왔다고 고래고래 불평한 것은 굳이 말하지 않았다.

“고마워, 고마워.” 그는 뿌듯한 표정을 지으며 허리를 곧게 펴고 앉았고, 그제야 드레이코는 왜 퍼시에게 호감이 안 갔는지 기억해냈다. 퍼시는 자랑하고 싶은 듯 입을 벌렸지만, 빌이 재빠르게 애원하였다. “제발, 퍼스, 냄비 바닥에 대해 그만 이야기해. 정말 조용하고 평화로운 5분이었단 말이야.”

드레이코는 눈썹을 추켜 올리고 헤르미온느를 바라보았고, 그녀는 웃지 않으려고 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 그녀의 반응만으로 퍼시가 지난 며칠 동안 어땠는지 알 수 있었다. 헤르미온느와 퍼시 사이에 앉은 지니와 잠깐 눈이 마주쳤지만, 가장 어린 위즐리 소녀는 뺨을 붉히며 그의 눈을 피했다. 드레이코는 정중하게 그녀의 부끄러움을 무시해줬다. 비밀의 방 사건 이후로 그녀는 해리를 대할 때만큼 드레이코에게 매우 수줍게 굴었는데, 드레이코는 그 이유를 이해할 수 없었다. 그가 한 것은 영웅 숭배를 받을 만한 일이 아니었다. 그녀는 아직 어렸다, 멋모르는 나이에 섣불리 가진 감정일 테다.

“너희 부모님도 경기에 오시니, 드레이코?” 프레드가 물었고, 드레이코는 안도하며 쌍둥이들에게 시선을 돌렸다.

“안타깝게도, 오셔요.” 그가 고개를 떨구었다. “자기가 얼마나 영향력 있는 사람인지 과시할 수 있을 텐데, 아버지가 이런 기회를 놓칠 리가 없죠. 저흰 마법부 장관의 개인적인 초대를 받고 왔거든요.” 드레이코가 코를 잔뜩 찡그렸다. “아버지가 하시는 말이나 행동에 대해 미리 사과드려요. 제가 아버지 말을 듣지 않고 여러분을 만나러 왔다는 것만으로도 충분히 화가 나셨을 거예요.”

“걱정하지 마.” 퍼시가 지나가는 마법부 관리와 악수하기 위해 자리에서 빠릿빠릿 일어났고, 조지는 눈을 굴리며 말을 이었다. “네 가족을 정할 순 없잖니.”

시간이 흐르면서 뜨거운 열기가 캠프장을 온통 뒤덮기 시작했다. 마침내 해 질 무렵이 되자, 고요한 여름 공기조차 부푼 기대로 인해 바르르 떨고 있는 것 같았다. 마법사들은 아무런 거리낌도 없이 여기저기에서 마법을 부렸고, 사방에서 장사꾼들이 뿅뿅 나타났다. 장사꾼들은 이상한 물건들이 가득 담긴 쟁반을 들거나 수레를 밀면서 사람들을 끌어모으고 있었다. 드레이코, 해리, 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 장사꾼들 사이로 걸어 들어가 기념품을 샀다. 위즐리는 아일랜드 팀을 응원하겠다는 듯 춤추는 클로버 모자와 초록색 장미를 샀고, 빅터 크룸의 인형도 샀다. 그는 드레이코만큼 크룸을 존경하는 듯했다. 딱히 놀랍진 않았다. 크룸은 엄청나게 재능 있는 선수였고, 드레이코는 그를 실제로 보길 학수고대하고 있었다. 그런 이유로 드레이코는 불가리아 색깔인 빨간색과 검정색으로 되어 있으며 크룸의 이름이 적힌 스카프 하나만 샀다. 해리는 모두를 위해 옴니큘러를 샀다.

숲 너머에서 은은한 징 소리가 들리더니 숲속에 매달려 있던 초록색 등불과 붉은색 등불이 일제히 타오르기 시작했다. 그 등불들이 경기장으로 가는 길을 환하게 밝혀 주었다. 해리는 드레이코가 여태 본 것 중 가장 기분이 좋아 보였고, 덕분에 드레이코의 기분도 하늘을 나는 듯 한없이 가벼웠다. 그는 나중에 해리와 퀴디치 리그 시합을 보러 가겠다고 다짐했다. 해리가 퀴디치에 미친 정도를 고려하면, 이게 소년이 처음으로 관람하는 전문적인 퀴디치 시합이라는 게 안타까웠다.

드레이코는 경기장의 엄청난 규모에 숨이 턱 막혔다. 위즐리 씨가 해리에게 이 경기장이 어떻게 건설되었는지 설명하는 것을 한 귀로 흘리며, 드레이코는 주변을 두리번거렸다. 부모님이 왔는지 확인해야 했다. 위즐리 씨는 (놀랍게도) 일등석 좌석 표를 가지고 있었다. 아버지와 이들이 만날 것이라는 생각만으로 드레이코의 속이 불길하게 울렁거렸다. 저번에 만났다가 한바탕 싸웠는데, 이번 만남이라고 해서 나을 것 같지 않았다.

경기장의 제일 높은 곳에 위치한 관람석에 막상 들어가자, 크라우치의 집요정 빼곤 아무도 없었다. 해리는 바로 집요정과 대화를 나누기 시작했다. 드레이코는 반쯤 흘려들었다. 도비가 돈을 받고 일한다는 해리의 말에 잠깐 집중했지만, 이내 그는 흥미를 잃고 입구를 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보았다. 고위직 관리들이 슬슬 관람석에 들어오고 있었다. 드레이코가 파티에서 만나거나 한 번쯤은 인사한 사람들이었다. 마법부 장관은 불가리아 장관과 이야기하느라 바빴지만, 해리와 드레이코에게 인사할 여유를 냈다.

“항상 같이 있구나.” 퍼지가 소년들이 귀엽다는 듯 온화하게 웃었다. 작년에 학교에서 있었던 일은 전부 까먹은 듯한 태도였다. “오는 길에 너희 부모님을 봤단다, 드레이코. 네가 없길래 해리와 함께 있을 줄 알았지... 아, 저기 루시우스가 오고 있군!”

드레이코는 그 자리에서 굳고, 돌처럼 굳은 목을 애써 뒤로 돌렸다. 비어 있는 두 번째 줄―바로 뒷줄이었다―로 부모님이 다가오고 있었다. 어머니는 아름답게 웃고 있었지만, 아버지는 탐탁지 않은 표정이었다. 그의 매서운 눈길이 드레이코를 샅샅이 살폈고, 드레이코의 속은 얼음장으로 변했다. 루시우스는 인공적인 미소를 지으며 퍼지에게 몸을 돌렸다.

“안녕하세요, 퍼지 장관님?” 그가 마법부 장관에게 악수를 청하면서 말했다. “잘 지내셨습니까? 제 아들 드레이코는 벌써 만나신 듯하군요.”

“벌써 만났지.” 퍼지가 고개를 끄덕였다. “아주 착한 아들을 뒀어, 루시우스. 친구를 보는 안목도 훌륭하고. 루시우스, 자네의 성품이 보이는군.”

드레이코가 예절 교육을 받지 않았더라면 장관의 말에 깔깔 웃었을 것이다. 퍼지의 말에 아버지의 미소가 냉랭해졌고, 그것만으로 드레이코의 기분은 훨씬 나아졌다.

“맞아요, 전 제 아들이 무척 자랑스럽습니다.” 아버지가 융통성 있게 대답했다. 그의 목소리에선 짜증이 한 톨도 느껴지지 않았다. “학년 수석인 건 알고 계시죠? 미래가 아주 유망한 아입니다.”

“수석이라뇨, 거짓된 말을 하시면 되나요.” 드레이코는 바로 정정하며 헤르미온느의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 그녀는 목에 지팡이가 겨누어진 유니콘처럼 어색하게 상황을 살폈다. “헤르미온느가 학기말 시험에서 더 높은 성적을 얻었답니다.”

“겸손하기까지 하다니!” 퍼지가 감격하여 외쳤고, 드레이코는 머글 태생 친구를 무시하지 말라고 신경질을 부릴 뻔했다. “당신이 왜 그렇게 아들을 아끼는지 알 것 같소, 루시우스!”

 _아낀다니_ _,_ _개소리하네_ _._ 드레이코가 조용히 생각했다. _자기에게 유리한 대로 연기하는 거지_ _._

“저희 가문의 자랑입니다.” 아버지가 껄껄 웃었다. 시야 끝에서 해리가 주먹을 쥐는 게 보였다. “이제 우리랑 앉지 않겠니, 드레이코?”

“친구들과 함께 앉으라 그래요, 루시우스.” 어머니가 자연스럽게 대화에 참여했다. “어떤 14살이 친구들보다 부모님과 있는 걸 선호하겠어요? 퍼지 장관님.” 그녀가 장관에게 악수를 청하며 웃었다. “오랜만이군요.”

이번만큼은 웃음을 참을 수가 없어서, 드레이코는 자연스럽게 고개를 돌려 경기장 먼 곳을 바라보았다. 입꼬리가 저절로 움찔거렸다. 나시사 말포이는 사회생활의 달인이었고, 아무도 그녀를 이길 수 없었다.

“네 아버지, 한 대만 때리고 싶다.” 해리가 그의 귓가에 대고 소곤거렸다. “이중적인 개자식 같으니라고.”

“맞는 말이야.” 드레이코가 속삭였다. “네가 장관의 편애를 받으니 내가 너와 친구라는 사실에도, 내가 자기 명령을 따르지 않았다는 것에도 화를 못 내고 있잖아. 아버지 속이 얼마나 타고 있을지 생각하는 것만으로 짜릿해.”

“널 기분 좋게 만드는 게 이렇게 쉬운 일이라니.” 해리의 표정이 어두워졌다.

“아니, 난 그냥 현실적인 거야.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “내가 아무리 노력해도, 세상의 모든 잘못된 것들을 고칠 순 없어. 넌 그 사실을 받아들이지 못하지만.”

“받아들이고 싶지 않으니까.” 해리가 눈꼬리를 좁혔다.

“나도 알아.” 드레이코가 낮게 웃었다. “네 정의감은 내 것보다 훨씬 강하니까. 그래서 네가 답답한 영웅인 거고.”

“영웅이라고 하지 마.” 해리의 뺨이 붉게 물들었다.

“알았어.” 드레이코가 피식 웃었다. “다른 사람들이 충분히 널 영웅이라고 칭하니까, 뭐...”

해리가 그의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀고, 드레이코는 과장하여 헉 소리를 내며 해리의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다. 간지럼 싸움의 시작이었다.

루도 베그만이 몇 분 후 숨을 헐떡이면서 일등석으로 올라왔다. 그는 자신의 목에 증폭 마법을 걸고, 진행자 역할을 맡았다.

“신사 숙녀 여러분... 환영합니다!” 그의 목소리가 경기장 구석구석까지 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. “사백스물두 번째 퀴디치 월드컵 결승전에 오신 것을 환영합니다!” 드레이코는 해리와 흥분된 미소를 교환하고, 귀가 먹먹해지는 환호성에 열정적으로 참여했다. “이제부터 양팀의 마스코트를 소개하겠습니다... 먼저 불가리아 팀의 마스코트!”

“불가리아 팀은 어떤 걸 준비했을까?” 아서 위즐리가 몸을 앞으로 숙이며 말했다. “아!” 그는 갑자기 안경을 벗고, 옷자락으로 안경을 닦았다. “ _벨라야_ _!_ ”

“벨라가 뭔데요?” 해리가 물었지만, 그는 위즐리 씨의 대답을 기다릴 필요가 없었다. 세상에서 가장 아름다운 여자들이 경기장으로 나와 나풀거리며 춤을 추기 시작했기 때문이다.

“마법사의 피를 반쯤 물려받은 인간형 마법 생물이야.” 드레이코가 아무 생각 없이 해리에게 설명했다. “마법사를 홀리는 강한 힘을 가지고 있다고 알려져 있... 해리?”

옆에서 움직임이 느껴졌다. 드레이코가 고개를 돌리자, 이상하게 텅 빈 표정을 지은 해리가 관람석 칸막이를 넘으려고 하고 있었다. 해리 옆의 위즐리는 경기장으로 점프하려는 것 같았다.

“정말 꼴불견이야!” 헤르미온느가 한심하다는 듯이 혀를 끌끌 찼다. 드레이코가 해리의 등을 끌어당겨 다시 자리에 앉혔다. 해리는 여전히 벙찐 표정이었다. 그의 옆에서, 위즐리가 모자에 달아놓은 클로버들을 뚝뚝 잡아 뜯었다. 자신이 왜 그런 끔찍한 모자를 쓰고 있는지(드레이코는 그의 심정을 충분히 이해할 수 있었다, 모자는 끔직했다) 모르겠다는 표정이었다. 위즐리 씨가 살짝 미소를 지으며 그의 아들에게서 모자를 빼앗았다.

“네 행동을 후회하게 될 거야, 론. 잠시 후에 아일랜드 팀의 응원이 시작되면...”

“여러분...” 베그만이 관중을 향해 커다랗게 소리쳤다. “지팡이를 위로 들어 올려 주십시오! 아일랜드 팀의 마스코트입니다!”

베그만의 말이 끝나기 무섭게, 초록색과 황금색이 뒤섞인 물체가 경기장 안으로 혜성처럼 붕 하고 날아들었다. 드레이코는 옴니큘러를 들어서 자세히 살폈다. 꼬마 요정들이었다.

“레프러칸이야.” 둥근 무지개가 뜨더니 두 개의 불덩이를 서로 연결했고, 드레이코가 차분히 설명했다. 헤르미온느가 아아! 소리를 내며 고개를 끄덕였다. 불덩이는 커다란 클로버 모양으로 변했고, 황금 빗방울 같은 것을 떨어뜨리기 시작했다. 드레이코는 하나를 잡아들었다. 마법 금화였다.

“굉장하다!” 위즐리가 모자에 최대한 많은 금화를 받으려고 애썼다.

“가짜야, 위즐리.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸고, 그 말에 빨간 머리 소년이 우뚝 멈췄다. “몇 시간 후에 사라질 거야. 누구 속일 생각 아니면, 굳이 줍지 마.”

위즐리는 금화가 가짜인 게 드레이코 탓인 것 마냥 그를 노려보았고, 툴툴거리며 자리에 앉았다.

레프러칸 요정들이 아일랜드 관중석을 향해 날아갔고, 베그만이 힘차게 외쳤다. “신사 숙녀 여러분! 열렬히 환영해 주십시오! 불가리아 퀴디치 국가 대표팀이 입장합니다! 디미트로프를 소개합니다! 이바노바! 조그라프!” 이름이 불리자 보랏빛 망토를 걸친 사람들이 빗자루를 타고 경기장으로 들어왔고, 관중은 떠들썩하게 박수를 치며 환호했다. “레브스키! 불차노프! 볼코프! 그리고― 크룸!”

환호 소리가 커졌고, 드레이코는 목이 쉬도록 소리를 지르며 옴니큘러로 크룸이 나는 것을 바라보았다. 사진은 많이 봤지만, 실제로 보는 것과는 차이가 있었다. 드레이코의 심장이 미친 듯이 두근거렸다.

“아일랜드 퀴디치 국가 대표팀이 입장합니다, 여러분!” 베그만이 잔뜩 흥분한 목소리로 외쳤다. “소개합니다! 코놀리! 라이언! 트로이! 멀릿! 모런! 퀴글리! 그리고― 린치!”

초록색 형체가 경기장 위로 휙휙 날아갔고, 드레이코는 한 명씩 자세히 살폈다. 아일랜드 선수들은 리그 경기에서 본 적이 있어서, 그는 다시 크룸을 관찰하였다. 누구보다 멋지고 잘생긴 선수였다.

심판이 경기장 안으로 들어와 나무 상자를 발로 툭 차서 열었고, 네 개의 공이 기다렸다는 듯이 공중으로 날아올랐다. 심판이 호루라기를 한 번 삑 불자, 선수들이 놀라울 정도로 빠른 속도로 움직이기 시작했다. 지금처럼 숨 가쁘게 진행되는 퀴디치 경기는 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 리그 최상위 경기보다 흥미진진했다. 아일랜드 추격군이 불가리아의 수비를 뚫고 쿼플을 이리저리 던졌고, 그 속도감을 포착하려고 드레이코는 눈에 힘을 주고 장면을 하나하나 분석하였다. 곧 트로이가 득점했고(해리는 옴니큘러를 느린 속도로 해서 골을 넣는 장면을 보지 못했다), 레프러칸 요정들이 공중으로 날아올라 커다란 클로버 모양을 만들었다.

시합은 계속되었고, 아일랜드 팀이 30점 앞섰다. 불가리아 선수들은 답답한 듯 슬슬 부정행위를 저지르고 있었다. 위즐리는 불가리아의 반칙이 일어날 때마다 고래고래 소리를 질렀고, 드레이코도 분위기를 고조시키려고 적당히 욕설을 내뱉었다. 친구들과 이렇게 즐겁게 경기를 본 적은 처음이었다. 슬리데린이 몇 위를 할지 걱정할 필요도 없었고, 이겨야 한다는, 아버지의 기대에 맞춰야 한다는 압박감도 없었다. 경기를, 단순히 보기만 하면 됐다.

불가리아의 노력에도 아일랜드가 압도적으로 앞섰다. 벨라가 심판을 유혹하려고 시도했고, 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 너무 웃겨서 배를 잡고 깔깔댔다. 경기 내내 드레이코는 두 수색꾼에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 크룸이 린치보다 기술과 전략 면에서 우월했다. 그는 린치보다 빠르고 강력하게 날 뿐만 아니라 렁스키 페인트로 린치가 땅에 충돌하게 만들기까지 했다! 드레이코는 렁스키 페인트를 직접 해보고 싶어 미칠 지경이었다.

마지막에 크룸이 스니치를 잡았지만, 불가리아 팀이 졌다. 아일랜드가 160점 앞서고 있었기 때문이다. 크룸은 팀이 점수 차를 따라잡을 수 없을 것이며, 더 욕먹기 전에 경기를 끝내야겠다고 생각한 게 틀림없었다. 정말 멋있는 플레이였다. 린치는 스니치를 쫓는 크룸을 따라잡으려다가 또 땅에 곤두박질쳤다. 퀴디치를 잘 모르는 헤르미온느조차 크룸에게 감명받은 것처럼 보였다. 헤르미온느가 인정할 정도로 크룸은 정말 압도적인 재능과 센스를 타고난 수색꾼이었다.

우승컵 수상식은 일등석에서 이루어졌다. 드레이코는 부모님이 그의 뼛속에 새긴 예절을 최대한 지키려고 노력했다. 선수들이 일등석으로 들어올 때 완전히 돌아버린 팬처럼(위즐리처럼) 보이고 싶지 않았다. 그래도 크룸에게 시선이 고정되는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 땅에 선 크룸은 덜 위압적이었다. 덜 우아했고, 씁쓸한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그래도 세상에서 가장 우수한 수색꾼이었고, 드레이코는 이 순간을 영원히 기억하고자 크룸을 세세하게 눈에 담았다.

아일랜드 선수들이 우승컵을 받아들었고, 관중들이 우레와 같은 박수를 보냈다. 드레이코도 분위기에 휩쓸려 정신없이 환호했다. 누군가 그의 어깨에 손을 올렸고, 드레이코는 환히 웃으며 고개를 돌렸다. 아버지였다. 미소가 순식간에 사라졌다.

“네 _친구들에게_ 작별인사하거라.” 아버지가 딱딱하게 말했다. 소란 속에서 들은 게 용했다. “넌 지금 당장 너희 엄마와 집에 가야 한다.”

“아니요.” 드레이코가 반항적으로 대답했다. “전 조금 더 즐기고 싶어요. 집으로 돌아가는 포트키를 탈게요.”

“내가 말하는 대로 해라, 드레이코!” 아버지는 평소와 다르게 분노에 차서 외쳤고, 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 끔뻑였다. 공식적인 자리에서 아버지가 폭발한 적은 한 번도 없었다. “반박은 받지 않겠다. 작별인사하고, 집에 가거라.”

드레이코는 아버지를 빤히 바라보았다. 속이 부글부글 끓고 올랐다. 마법부 장관이 근처에 있었지만, 엿 돼보라지. 그때, 어머니가 몸을 숙여 그와 눈을 마주쳤다.

“가자, 드레이코.” 어머니가 단언했고, 드레이코는 이길 수 없는 싸움이라는 것을 깨달았다. “지금은 때가 아니야.”

드레이코는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 해리에게 고개를 돌리자, 소년은 표정을 찌푸린 채 그를 걱정스럽게 쳐다보고 있었다.

“나 가야 돼.” 드레이코가 한숨을 내쉬며 해리를 꼭 안았다. “호그와트에서 보자.”

“나중에 봐.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였고, 드레이코의 허리에 두른 팔에 힘을 꽉 주었다. 드레이코를 떠나보내기 싫다는 걸 몸소 느낄 수 있었다. 드레이코는 해리를 놓으며 안타까운 미소를 지었고, 헤르미온느도 가볍게 안아주었다.

“학기 시작하기까지 일 주밖에 안 남았어.” 그녀가 애틋하게 위로했다. “눈 깜빡하면 우리랑 함께하고 있을 거야.”

“일 주라니, 너무 길어.” 드레이코가 툴툴거리며 그녀의 어깨를 살포시 잡았다.

그는 아버지의 성질을 돋우려고 작정해 모든 위즐리와 악수했고, 모든 인사가 끝난 후 층계참에서 어머니와 합류했다.

“왜 가야 해요?!” 적당히 사람들에게서 떨어진 후, 드레이코가 씩씩거리며 물었다. “경기는 이제 막 끝났어요. 아버지는 축하하러 남을 거 아니에요, 안 그래요?!”

“나도 잘 모르겠구나, 드레이코.” 어머니가 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. “하지만 너희 아버지는 오늘따라 아주... 강렬해 보였어. 걱정되는구나. 오늘은 집에 있는 게 안전할 것 같아.”

드레이코는 어머니를 바라보며, 그 자리에서 멈췄다.

“무슨 뜻이에요?” 그의 얼굴이 혼란스러움으로 비틀어졌다.

어머니는 곰곰이 생각하다가, 드레이코에게 온화한 미소를 보냈다.

“아마 아무것도 아닐 거야.” 어머니가 천천히 대답했다. “하지만 너희 아버지를 더 도발하지 않는 게 나을 것 같구나. 넌 오늘 충분히 그이를 화나게 했어.”

드레이코는 어머니가 답을 피하고 있다는 걸 알았지만, 차마 캐묻지 않았다. 어떤 대답을 들을지 무서웠다. 그래서 그는 묵묵히 경기장 밖으로 나섰다. 짜릿한 기쁨은 차갑게 식은 지 오래였다.


	2. 평화로운 한 해를 보내는 꿈을 꿨습니다

다음 날 아침이 밝은 후에야 드레이코는 왜 아버지가 그렇게 단호하게 그들을 집으로 보냈는지 알 수 있었다. 엄습하는 불길함과 불안함으로 인해 드레이코는 잠을 제대로 자지 못했다. 뜬눈으로 밤을 지새워 아침 식사를 위해 식당에 가자, 어머니는 벌써 <예언자 일보>를 읽으며 차를 홀짝이고 계셨다. 어머니는 하룻밤 사이 늙기라도 한 듯 엄숙하고 피곤한 얼굴이었고, 드레이코는 입술을 까득 깨물며 그 자리에 멈춰섰다.

“무슨 일이에요?” 정중한 아침 인사 따위 개나 주고, 드레이코가 다급하게 물었다.

“화내지 말 거라고 약속하렴.” 그녀가 말했다.

“무슨 일이냐고요.” 드레이코가 신경질적으로 내뱉었다. 한껏 신경이 곤두서서 예의를 차릴 여유가 없었다.

어머니는 한숨을 쉬며 신문을 건네주었다. 체념이 그녀의 얼굴에 깃들어 있었다.

제목을 보자마자 드레이코의 얼굴에서 핏기가 싸악 빠졌다. 허공에서 번쩍거리는 어둠의 표식을 찍은 흑백 사진이 1면에 실려 있었고, 그 밑에 제목이 대문짝만하게 인쇄되어 있었다.

**_퀴디치 월드컵 경기장에서 벌어진 끔찍한 사건_ ** **_!_ **

기사를 도저히 읽을 수가 없었다. 공포가 온몸을 사로잡았고, 드레이코는 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬며 어머니를 노려보았다.

“아버지, 거기 계셨죠? 안 그래요?”

“드레이코,” 어머니가 안타까운 한숨을 쉬었다. “그건 모른단다.”

“제가 뭣도 모른다고 생각하시나 본데.” 살벌한 목소리가 드레이코의 목구멍을 찢고 나왔다. “전 더 이상 어린 애가 아니에요. 멍청하게 무지하지도 않고요. 어젯밤에 아버지가 우릴 보내실 때 유독 강경하다고 생각했는데, 그 이유가 여기 떡하니 있잖아요! 전 더는 우연을 믿지 않아요, 어머니!” 그녀는 침묵으로 답하였고, 드레이코는 눈초리를 좁혀 잇새로 내뱉었다. “이런 일이 생길 줄 알고 계셨죠?”

“헛소리하지 말렴, 드레이코.” 어머니가 눈을 굴렸다. “그이가 작정하고 있다는 건 알았지만, 이럴 줄은 전혀 몰랐단다. 그가 뭘 하든, 거기서 벗어나 있는 게 안전할 거라고 생각했을 뿐이야. 이럴 줄 알았다면 내가 막았을 게다.”

“제 친구들이 거기 있었어요!” 드레이코의 눈가가 바짝바짝 말랐다. 감정에 젖은 목소리는 한껏 커졌다. “오, 멀린! 그들이 다쳤으면 어떡하죠?! 아버지가 그들을 쫓았으면 어떡해요?!”

“드레이코, 그럴 리는―”

“저번에도 그랬잖아요! 지니 위즐리에게 일기장을 준 거, 기억 안 나세요?!”

“디키, 제발―”

“제 눈으로 확인해봐야겠어요.” 드레이코는 신문을 내팽개치고 재빠르게 방 밖으로 나섰다.

“드레이코!” 어머니가 불렀다. “너무 이른 시간이야, 그들은 아직 집에 도착하지도 않았을―”

드레이코는 그녀의 말을 듣지 않았다. 그녀가 무슨 말을 하든 상관하지 않았고, 이성적인 논변을 듣고 싶은 기분도 아니었다. 대신 그는 가장 가까운 벽난로로 달려가 플루 가루를 집어서 뿌렸다.

“버로우!” 누가 그를 막을 새도 없이, 드레이코는 초록 불꽃에 휘말렸다.

그는 크게 기침하며 벽난로에서 나왔다. 위즐리 부인이 허겁지겁 방으로 들어왔다. “아서, 당신이에요?” 창백하게 질린 얼굴과 눈을 크게 뜬 드레이코를 보고, 위즐리 부인은 천천히 발걸음을 멈추었다.

“미리 말씀드리지 않고 찾아와서 죄송합니다.” 드레이코가 콜록댔다. “그냥, 확인해야 했어요... 아직 안 돌아왔나요?”

위즐리 부인은 고개를 절레절레 저었고, 드레이코는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 그의 옅은 신음에 위즐리 부인은 정신을 차린 듯 입꼬리를 다정하게 올리려고 시도했다. 모성애가 작동한 것일지도 모른다. 그녀는 성큼성큼 그에게 다가와, 옷에 묻은 플루 가루와 재를 털어주었다.

“아직 이른 시간이잖니. 떠나려는 사람도 많을 테고 말이다.” 그녀가 차분하게 드레이코의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. “오려면 시간이 좀 걸릴 거란다. 앉아서 같이 기다리지 않겠니? 배고프니?”

드레이코가 대답하기도 전에, 그녀는 부드러운 손길로 그의 등을 감싸 부엌으로 이끌고 있었다. 그녀는 드레이코를 손수 의자에 앉히고, 지팡이를 휘둘러 부엌에 생명을 불어넣었다.

“키가 정말 많이 컸구나! 우리 론 같아! 방학 동안 몸이 쭉쭉 늘어나는 마법이라도 쓴 거니? 자, 여기 차 좀 마시렴. 계란과 베이컨도 금방 대령해주마.”

찻잔이 드레이코의 앞에 살포시 놓였다. 너무 걱정돼서 무언가 먹을 상태는 아니었지만, 드레이코는 입을 다물었다. 여기서 싫다고 말해봤자 아무 쓸모 없을 테니.

“아무 소식 못 들으셨어요?” 그녀가 등을 돌릴 때, 드레이코가 조심스럽게 물었다. 위즐리 부인의 어깨에 약간 힘이 들어가더니, 이내 맥이 탁 풀렸다. 위즐리 부인이 고개를 돌렸다. 인공적인 미소가 그녀의 얼굴에 고정돼 있었다.

“아직 못 들었단다.” 그녀가 말했다. “하지만 무소식이 희소식이라잖니? 무슨 일이 있었다면, 벌써 나한테 편지가 왔을 거야.”

껍데기가 된 기분이었지만, 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이고 찻잔을 들었다. 탁자에 놓인 <예언자 일보>에 눈길이 갔고, 드레이코는 억지로 침착함을 가장하며 기사를 읽었다. 무슨 일이 있었는지 정확히 파악해야 했지만, 기사는 실제적인 정보는 거의 배제하는 선동성 기사에 불과했다. 예전 죽음을 먹는 자들의 집단이 밤에 캠프장에서 난리를 피웠고, 캠프를 관리하는 머글과 그의 가족을 공격했으며, 마법사들이 당황하였다는 정보만 얻을 수 있었다. 사망자가 있을 수도 있다는 뉘앙스가 풍겼지만, 마법부는 현재 사망자가 없다고 공식적으로 선언한 상태였고. 컵을 들고 있는 손에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔다. 그때, 드레이코의 앞에 스크램블 에그, 베이컨과 소시지가 산처럼 쌓인 접시가 날아왔다. 손에 힘이 풀렸다.

“여깄단다, 애야.” 위즐리 부인이 친절하게 웃으며 그의 옆에 앉았다. 그녀 자신은 아침을 먹지 않았다. 드레이코의 시선이 신문을 떠나지 않자, 그녀는 신문을 집어 조각조각 접었다.

“아서는 리타 스키터를 항상 욕하지. 실제보다 끔찍한 허상을 만든다고, 현실을 비틀고 왜곡한다고 말이야.” 그녀가 가볍게 말했지만, 드레이코는 그녀가 무척 긴장한 상태라는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. “그녀가 쓰는 말엔 주의를 기울이지 않는 게 나을 거야.”

“맞아요.” 드레이코의 목소리는 감정이 메말라 있었다. “부인께서 맞으실 거예요.”

“먹으렴.” 그녀가 명령했다. “뭘 먹으면 좀 괜찮아질 게다.”

드레이코는 얌전히 그녀의 말을 따랐다. 맛이 안 느껴졌지만, 그는 꾸역꾸역 음식을 씹으며 체하지 않으려고 노력했다. 위즐리 부인은 자리에서 일어나 초조하게 창문 밖을 살폈다. 침묵이 두껍게 깔렸고, 숨을 쉬기 어려울 지경이었다. 갑자기 부인이 헉 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그녀가 들고 있던 신문에 구깃구깃 주름이 났다.

“저기 오는구나!” 그녀는 정원으로 향하는 뒷문으로 서둘러 뛰쳐나갔다. 드레이코도 그녀의 뒤를 따랐다. 위즐리 가족과 해리, 헤르미온느가 작은 오솔길을 따라 걸어오고 있었다. 다친 사람은, 없었다. 드레이코는 안도감에 눈물을 흘릴 것만 같았다.

“아이구! 다행이구나, 정말 다행이야!” 위즐리 부인이 드레이코 앞에서 숨기려던 당황과 걱정을 드러내며 서럽게 울었다. “아서! 얼마나 걱정했는지 몰라요! 얼마나 걱정했는지...”

그녀가 위즐리 씨의 목을 덥석 끌어안았고, 드레이코는 해리, 헤르미온느, 위즐리에게 바로 다가갔다.

“너 여기서 뭐 해?” 위즐리의 눈이 휘둥그레 커졌지만, 드레이코는 무시하고 해리를 꽉 껴안았다. 해리가 놀란 듯 하! 소리를 냈다.

“괜찮아?” 드레이코가 오른팔로 헤르미온느까지 안으며 속삭였다. “안 다쳤어?”

“우린 괜찮아, 드레이코.” 해리가 그의 어깨를 꾹 잡으며 대답했다. “너한테 바로 부엉이를 보냈을 텐데. 여기 올 필요 없었어.”

“너희들이 괜찮은지 두 눈으로 봐야 했어.” 드레이코가 그들을 놓아주고, 위즐리의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 이럴 수가, 위즐리가 안전한 걸 봐서 이렇게 다행스러운 기분은 처음이었다. “그리고 그 집에 있을 수 없었어. 아버지가―”

드레이코가 아랫입술을 꾹 깨물었고, 헤르미온느가 안타까운 표정을 지으며 그의 손을 부드럽게 잡았다.

위즐리 씨가 부인을 달래며 모두를 집 안으로 이끌었다. 네 아이들은 위즐리의 방으로 반쯤 뛰어갔다. 드레이코는 위즐리의 방을 처음 보는 것이었지만, 사방을 에워싸는 끔찍한 주황색과 캐논 굿즈들에 대해선 정중하게 말을 삼갔다. 대신 드레이코는 문을 닫자마자 내뱉었다. “아버지가 어젯밤에 거기 계셨어. 내가 알아.”

“그럴 거 같았어.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.

드레이코의 눈이 따끔거렸고, 그는 울지 않으려고 애쓰며 거칠게 눈을 깜빡거렸다.

“너희들 다 다쳤을 수도 있어.” 드레이코의 목소리가 부들부들 떨렸다.

“다칠 뻔했지.” 위즐리가 코를 찡그렸고, 드레이코의 폐가 작동하길 거부했다. 해리가 드레이코의 어깨를 잡고 반쯤 흔들면서 눈을 마주친 후에야, 드레이코는 가쁘게 숨 쉴 수 있었다.

“내 말 들어.” 해리가 진중한 목소리로 말했다. “네 아버지 자식이 뭘 하든, 하지 않았든, 네 잘못 아니야. 그러니까 네 탓 하지 마.”

“알아차려야 했는데.” 드레이코가 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었다. “날 집에 보내려고 할 때, 알아차려야 했는데...”

“네가 어떻게 알았겠어.” 헤르미온느가 다정하게 위로했다. “우리 모두 네 아버지가 우릴 싫어하고, 네가 그의 말을 따르지 않아서 너에게 벌을 내리려는 줄 알았어.”

“무슨 일이 있었어?” 드레이코가 마침내 물었다.

세 명은 시선을 교환했고, 해리가 고개를 끄덕이고 드레이코를 직접 침대에 앉혔다. 긴 이야기가 시작됐다. 드레이코는 숨소리도 내지 않고 공포에 질린 채 그들의 이야기를 들었다. 죽음을 먹는 자들이 혼돈을 자아냈으며, 그들이 어둠의 표식을 하늘에 쏘아 올린 자와 만날 뻔했으며, 크라우치의 집요정인 윙키가 모든 책임을 지고 해고됐는지. 해리는 더 나아가 저번 주 일요일부터―어둠의 마왕과 페티그루에 대한 꿈을 꿨다고 했다―그의 상처가 아팠다고 말해주었다.

“그 꿈의 내용을 전부 다 기억할 수는 없지만,” 해리가 기억하려는 듯 얼굴을 찡그리고 중얼거렸다. “그들은 분명히... 누군가를 죽이기 위해 음모를 꾸미고 있었어.”

드레이코는 해리가 의도적으로 회피하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫고 ‘누군가’를 아는지 물으려고 했지만, 위즐리가 먼저 입을 열었다. 순진무구한 희망으로 가득 찬 목소리였고, 드레이코는 정말 어처구니가 없었다. “그건 그냥 꿈이야. 악몽에 불과할 뿐이라구.”

“그래, 하지만 정말 그럴까?” 해리가 의뭉스러운 목소리로 물었다. “이상하지 않니? 이마의 흉터가 몹시 아프더니, 사흘 후에 죽음을 먹는 자들이 행진하고, 볼드모트의 상징이 다시 허공에 떠올랐어. 이런 모든 일들이 그저 우연일까?” 위즐리가 그 이름을 말하지 말라고 불평했지만, 해리는 아랑곳하지 않았다. “작년 말 시험 시간에 트릴로니 교수가 했던 말 기억나니?”

헤르미온느가 코웃음을 쳤다. “오, 해리! 그런 사기꾼의 말에 아직까지도 신경을 쓰고 있다니...”

“하지만 너는 그 자리에 없었잖아.” 해리가 신경질적으로 말했다. “트릴로니 교수의 예언을 듣지 않았기 때문에 너는 별로 심각하게 받아들이지 않는 거야. 이번에는 달랐어. 그 예언을 할 때, 트릴로니 교수는 완전히 홀린 것 같았어... 그녀는 어둠의 마왕이 부활할 거라고 예언했어. _그 어느 때보다도 더 강력하고 끔찍해질 것이다_ _..._ 어둠의 마왕은 부하의 도움을 받아서 다시 일어선다고도 했지... 그날 밤에 웜테일이 탈출했고.”

무거운 침묵이 흘렀고, 드레이코는 인정하기 싫지만 인정해야 했다. 모든 게 우연이라기엔 너무 딱딱 맞아떨어졌다.

“그 사기꾼을 믿는 건 아니야.” 드레이코가 천천히 말했다. “하지만 확실히 무언가 이상하긴 해. 실제로 이 사건들이 전부 연결된 거라면...” 그는 말을 끝마치지 않았지만, 그럴 필요는 없었다. 그게 뭘 뜻하는지 모두 알고 있었다.

“시리우스에게 흉터가 계속 아프다고 편지를 썼어.” 해리가 마침내 말하고, 창밖을 바라보았다. 헤드위그가 갑자기 나타나길 바라는 듯한 눈치였다. “답장을 기다리고 있는 중이야.”

“좋은 생각이야!” 위즐리의 표정이 환하게 밝아졌다. “시리우스는 어떻게 해야 하는지 분명히 알고 있을 거야!”

“루핀 교수님께 연락 드려봤니?” 드레이코가 제안했다.

“아니?” 해리가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“루핀 교수님도 시리우스만큼 우리 사정을 알고 계셔. 시리우스 말고 다른 사람의 조언을 듣는 것도 괜찮을 거야.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “시리우스처럼 숨어 다니지 않으니까 더 직접적인 도움이 될 수도 있을 거고.”

“일단은 시리우스의 답장을 기다릴래.” 해리가 고개를 느릿느릿 끄덕였다. “빨리 시리우스를 만나면 좋겠어, 그렇지만...”

“우리는 시리우스가 어디에 있는지 모르지. 시리우스는 지금 아프리카에 있을 수도 있어, 안 그래? 헤드위그가 돌아오려면 아직 며칠 더 기다려야 할 거야.” 헤르미온느가 다정하게 대답했다.

“그래, 알아.” 해리가 착잡한 표정을 지으며 한숨 쉬었다.

위즐리가 목장에 가서 퀴디치 게임을 하자고 제안했고, 해리와 위즐리는 주의를 돌릴 수 있는 것에 기뻐하며 적극적으로 동참했다. 드레이코는 대저택 집요정에게 님부스 2001을 가져와달라고 부탁했다. 퍼시를 뺀 나머지 위즐리 형제들이 게임에 참여했는데, 인원이 홀수여서 지니도 함께하였다. 그녀의 오빠들은 처음에 의심스러워 보였지만, 빌이 지니도 같이 하자고 집요하게 주장했다. 그녀는 놀랍게도 퀴디치에 재능이 있었다.

위즐리 부인이 정원에 나올 때까지 그들은 즐겁게 퀴디치를 했다. 부인은 드레이코의 어머니가 왔다고 알려주었고, 드레이코는 썩 대저택으로 돌아가고 싶지 않았지만 터벅터벅 부엌으로 향했다. 어머니는 찻잔을 홀짝이고 있었다. 위즐리의 좁아터진 집과 고상한 어머니는 정말 어울리지 않았다. 드레이코가 방에 들어오자 어머니는 찻잔을 내려놓고, 부드러운 미소를 지으며 그에게 다가갔다.

“아가.” 그녀가 드레이코의 이마에서 땀에 젖은 머리를 옆으로 넘겼다. “집에 가자꾸나.”

“저에게 선택권이 있나요?” 드레이코가 우울하게 툴툴거렸다.

어머니는 낮게 웃으며 그의 어깨를 꾹꾹 눌렀다.

“오촌 불량배 아저씨를 닮고 싶은 게 아니면, 없지.”

“집 나가는 거, 좋은 생각 같아요.” 드레이코가 반항적으로 팔을 꼈다. “아버지를 절대 용서하지 않을 거예요.” 그가 나지막이 속삭였다. 부엌에 둘밖에 없었지만, 드레이코는 위즐리 가족이 이 대화를 엿듣지 않길 바랐다.

“용서하라고 부탁하지 않으마.” 어머니가 간단하게 대답했다.

“그 사람이랑 같은 집에 사는 것도 싫어요.” 드레이코가 격렬하게 말을 이었다. “그와 어떤 방식으로든 연결되는 것도 싫어요. 혐오스럽고, 부끄러워요.”

어머니는 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“네가 왜 그렇게 느끼는지 이해한단다.” 어머니가 머뭇거리며 말을 꺼냈다. “넌 아직 14살이지만, 아버지나 나보다 도덕성이 훨씬 뛰어나지. 너랑 네 아버지의 사이가 나아지리라는 허망된 믿음을 가지고 있지도 않단다. 그냥, 학기가 시작될 때까지 집에 있어 주렴. 너 자신을 위해서 못하겠다면, 날 위해서.”

“그렇게 말하시면 제가 어떻게― 이건 불공평해요!” 드레이코가 불평했다. 어머니는 그를 다스리는 방법을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다.

“내가 언제 공평했다고 그러니.” 어머니가 장난스럽게 웃었다. “이제 네 친구들과 작별인사하렴.”

“네, 어머니.” 드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬며, 정원으로 나갔다. 해리는 시리우스에게 소식이 오면 꼭 알려주겠다고 약속했고, 헤르미온느는 그에게 성질을 죽이고 최대한 곤란한 상황을 만들지 말라고 조언했다. 위즐리 부인은 그를 껴안았고, 플루 가루로 집에 돌아가기 전 그의 품에 빵 꾸러미를 들려주었다.

“흠.” 어머니가 부엌 식탁에 빵 꾸러미를 내려놓으며 자그맣게 웃었다. 아름다운 미소였다. “네 오촌 시리우스의 길을 따르고 싶은 거라면, 널 기꺼이 받아줄 가족이 누군지 알 것만 같구나. 네 아버지가 얼마나 실망할지 생각해보렴.”

드레이코는 눈을 굴리며 낄낄 웃었다.

드레이코는 남은 한 주 동안 아버지의 눈밖에 들지 않으려고 애썼고, 성공했다. 하지만 9월 1일 킹스크로스 역에 도착하자 안심이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 친구들과 만나서 집 밖에서 벗어나고 싶은 것도 있었지만, 올해 호그와트에서 열리는 대회가 정말 기대되었기 때문이다. 아버지는 드레이코에게 직접 트라이위저드 시합에 대해 말하진 않고, 어머니에게 시합에 대해 열심히 자랑하였다. 마법부 장관이 아버지에게 그 사실을 몰래 털어놓았다나 뭐라나. 나시사 말포이는 당연히 드레이코에게 모든 걸 말해주었다. 그게 벌써 몇 주 전 일이다. 퀴디치 월드컵 때문에 잠시 까먹었지만, 학기가 막상 시작하려고 하자 기대가 스멀스멀 그의 마음을 차지하였다.

게다가 마법부가 새로운 규칙을 도입해서, 드레이코는 시합이 더욱 기대되었다. 그와 그의 친구들은 참여하기 너무 어렸던 것이다! 물론 드레이코는 기회가 있다면 명예와 야망에 힘입어 참여 신청을 했겠지만, 속으로 그는 자신이 챔피언이 될 수 없다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그리핀도르 친구들과 함께한 모험만으로도 이미 충분했다. 그는 엄청난 압박을 견디는 용감하고 모험을 추구하는 그리핀도르 같은 인간이 아니었고, 특히 주변에 그를 도울 사람이 없다면 몸을 사리는 게 낫다는 걸 알았다. 무작정 돌진하는 것은 재앙을 낳았다. 드레이코가 참여를 선택할 필요가 없어서 새삼 다행이었다. 또, 솔직히 말하자면, 이제 해리의 목숨을 걱정하는 건 지긋지긋했다. 어둠의 마왕이 항시 해리를 위협하고 있었고, 해리가 다치거나 죽을 수도 있는 거지 같은 시합은 더더욱 필요하지 않았다.

그래서, 드레이코는 모두 관람석에 앉아서 경기를 볼 수 있다는 사실이 정말 만족스러웠다. 챔피언으로 뽑힐 멍청이는 중요하지 않았다.

드레이코는 승강장에서 친구들과 만났고, 빈 칸에 짐을 두었다. 그 후 그들은 위즐리 부인, 빌, 찰리와 드레이코의 어머니에게 작별인사했다. 드레이코가 어머니의 뺨에 입술을 댈 때, 찰리가 키득키득 웃으며 말했다. “얼마 후에 우리는 다시 만나게 될지도 몰라. 어쩌면...”

“왜?” 프레드가 몹시 궁금해하며 물었다.

“곧 알게 될 거야.” 찰리가 빙그레 웃었다. “내가 이런 말을 했다고 퍼시에게 말하지 마. 그건 ‘마법부가 공개하기에 적합하다고 생각하는 시기까지는 기밀 사항’이니까 말이야.”

드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 침을 꼴딱 삼켰다. 아버지와 형제 중 한 명이 마법부에 일해서, 위즐리가 대회에 대해 알지 못하리라곤 생각하지 못했다. 하긴, 위즐리가 알았다면 바로 편지를 썼을 것이다. 알고도 편지를 안 쓴 거면, 완전히 미친 거고.

“그래, 나도 올해에는 다시 한 번 호그와트를 방문해보고 싶어.” 빌이 거의 동경하는 눈길로 기차를 바라보았다.

“ _왜_ _?_ ” 조지가 조바심을 내며 물었다.

“어,” 드레이코가 조용히 입을 열었지만, 어머니가 눈초리를 좁히고 그의 팔을 가볍게 때렸다. 하여간.

“그들의 노력을 망치지 말렴, 아가.” 어머니가 귓가에 속삭였고, 드레이코는 아랫입술을 가볍게 물었다. 위즐리 형들이 순진무구한 아이들을 놀리고 있는데, 아무것도 말하지 않자니 참 어색했다. 호루라기가 울렸고, 기차가 움직일 시간이 되자 드레이코는 안심할 수 있었다. 위즐리는 툴툴거리며 짐을 둔 칸으로 돌아갔고, 드레이코는 눈치를 보다가 화두를 열었다.

“형들이 뭘 숨기는지 알아.” 드레이코가 어색하게 말했고, 모두의 시선이 그에게 집중됐다. “너희들이 모르는 걸 알았더라면, 일찍 말해줬을 텐데. 미안.”

“뭔데?!” 위즐리가 눈을 반짝이며 드레이코에게 몸을 숙였다. 얼마나 열정적이었는지 의자에서 떨어질 뻔했다. 드레이코의 반대편에 앉지 않으면 정보를 놓칠 것처럼 말이다. “호그와트에서 무슨 일이 벌어지는데?!”

“트라이위저드 시합이 열릴 거야.” 드레이코가 한 명 한 명 눈을 마주치며 단언했고, 그들의 반응을 보며 히죽거렸다. 위즐리는 멀뚱멀뚱 드레이코를 바라보며 입을 떡 벌렸고, 헤르미온느는 감탄하며 눈을 크게 떴다. 반면 해리는 미간을 찌푸리고 그를 바라보았다. 뭔 소리인지 이해하지 못한 것 같았다.

“거짓말!” 위즐리가 높은 목소리로 외쳤다.

“트라이위저드 시합이 뭔데?” 해리가 물었다.

“세 마법 학교 간 열리는 시합이야.” 헤르미온느가 궁금하다는 듯 드레이코를 쳐다보았다. “<호그와트의 역사>에서 읽었어. 하지만 중단되었다고 했는데?”

“중단되었었지.” 드레이코가 현명하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “챔피언들의 목숨이 위험했거든.”

“챔피언?” 해리가 물었다.

“각 학교를 대표하는 챔피언이 선정돼.” 드레이코가 자세히 설명했다. “여러 가지 마법 시험을 통과하며 대결을 펼치지. 그게 어떤 시험인지 잘 모르겠어. 그래도 위험한 거 확실해. 예전에 사망자도 나왔거든.”

헤르미온느는 그 말에 숨을 헐떡였지만, 위즐리는 초연해 보였다.

“호그와트 챔피언이 된다니, 상상만으로 행복하다.” 그가 한숨을 내쉬었다. 위즐리의 눈은 욕망에 점철돼 있었다.

“오, 안타깝지만 우린 참여할 수 없어.” 드레이코가 낮게 웃었다. “올해 규칙을 바꿨거든. 연령 제한을 넘긴 학생들만 이름을 제출할 수 있어. 우린 너무 어리고.”

“에?” 위즐리가 솜사탕을 뺏긴 너구리 같은 표정을 지었다. “불공평해!”

“합리적인 거지.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “너무 어린 학생들이 자기가 죽을 수도 있는 시합에 참여하겠다는데, 그 어떤 부모가 항의하지 않겠어? 한 세기 전에는 가능했을지는 몰라도, 요즘은 절대 안 돼.” 위즐리는 여전히 입술을 비죽이고 있었고, 드레이코는 고개를 설레설레 저으며 말을 이었다. “어쨌든, 보는 것만으로도 굉장히 재밌을 거야!”

“다른 학교들은 어디지?” 헤르미온느가 열정적으로 물었다. “보바통은 기억나는데...”

“맞아, 거기랑 덤스트랭이야.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “대륙 너머 학생들이 호그와트에 온다니, 신나지 않아?”

“완전 흥미로워.” 헤르미온느가 밝게 웃었다.

“이 학교들은 어딨어?” 해리가 물었다.

“글쎄, 아무도 모르지 않니?” 헤르미온느가 눈썹을 추켜 올렸다.

“비밀로 유지하고 있어.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “보통 마법 학교들은 자기 위치를 숨기거든. 그래도 덤스트랭이 스칸디나비아나 러시아처럼 북쪽에 있다는 건 알아. 보바통은 아마 프랑스 어딘가에 있을 거야... 어렸을 때, 부모님께서 프로방스에 있는 우리 가족 소유 성(Chateau)으로 여름 휴가를 떠나셨거든. 거기서 순혈 가족과 저녁 식사를 했는데, 그 집 딸 두 명이 보바통에 다녔어. 그들은 프랑스와 끔찍한 영어 말곤 다른 언어를 못 했거든. 그러니 보바통은 프랑스어를 공식적으로 사용할 거야.”

그들은 몇몇 그리핀도르 학생들이 칸에 들를 때까지 다른 마법 학교와 시합에 대해 흥미로운 대화를 나누었다. 새로운 친구들과 함께, 그들은 호그스미드 역에 도착할 때까지 퀴디치 월드컵에 대해 이야기했다.

마차를 타고 학교로 가는 길 내내 비가 억수같이 쏟아졌다. 비록 신입생 환영 연회를 위해 친구들과 헤어져 슬리데린 테이블에 혼자 앉아야 했지만, 드레이코는 실내로 들어와 기뻤다. 그는 뒤쪽에 조용히 앉았다. 몇몇 2학년 여학생들이 깔깔거리며 그를 살피다가, 다행히도 그를 무시하였다. 노트는 앞쪽에 크레이브와 고일과 앉아 크게 떠들었고, 자비니와 파킨슨은 그들에게 살짝 떨어져 앉아 불스트로드와 그린그래스와 수다를 떨고 있었다. 저녁 식사 동안 놀림 받을 걱정은 없었다. 드레이코는 만족스러운 기분으로 기숙사 배정식에 집중하였다.

저녁 식사와 전직 오러 앨러스터 ‘매드아이’ 무디―새로운 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수였다―의 극적인 입장 후(드레이코는 루핀 교수가 돌아오길 원했다. 예전에 아버지께서 그를 마법부 행사에 데려갔을 때 무디를 한 번 만났는데, 정말이지 소름 끼치는 사람이었다), 덤블도어가 올해 트라이위저드 시합이 호그와트에서 열릴 것이라고 발표하였다. 학생들은 예상한 대로 미친 듯이 환호하다가, 마법부의 연령 제한 소식을 듣고 분노하여 불평불만을 털어놓았다. 사실 위즐리 쌍둥이가 요란법석 대부분을 떨었다. 곧 기숙사에 돌아갈 시간이었고, 드레이코는 학생들의 대화를 흥미롭게 들었다. 트라이위저드 말곤 말할 게 없는 듯한 모양새였다.

“어이, 말포이.” 트롤 트리오가 드레이코를 따라잡았고, 드레이코는 신음을 내뱉었다. “그래서, 시합에 참여하려고 시도할 거야? 아님 그것도 못하는 겁쟁이려나?”

“너와 다르게, 노트, 난 뇌라는 게 있어. 덤블도어를 속이려고 시도하는 것보단 내 시간과 노력을 기울일 곳은 훨씬 많단다.” 드레이코가 느릿느릿 말했다. “하지만 네가 시도해본다면, 뭐 어쩔 수 없지. 내가 잔뜩 비웃어줄게.”

“난 네가 네 불쌍한 아버지께 네가 생각했던 것보다 더 쓰레기 자식은 아니라는 걸 증명하고 싶을 줄 알았지.” 노트가 킬킬 웃었다. “너에게 자존심이 있다고 생각하다니, 내가 잘못했네.”

드레이코는 입꼬리를 냉소적으로 비틀었다. “자존심이라... 너와 난 자랑스러워해야 할 것에 대한 기준이 많이 달라, 노트. 내가 너였다면, 거울을 쳐다보지도 못했을 거야.”

“적어도 우리 가족은 내가 완벽한 아들이라고 생각해.” 노트가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 뿌듯한 기색이 역력했다. “너도 완벽한 아들이 되고 싶겠지, 말포이. 그 정도는 나도 알아.”

“넌 날 몰라.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “아버지를 자랑스럽게 해드리고 싶었던 때는 이미 지났어.”

그 말을 끝으로, 드레이코는 허리를 숙여 휴게실로 들어가 기숙사로 향했다. 노트가 뒤에서 무어라 지껄였지만, 들을 가치가 없었다. 노트가 욕설과 모욕으로 그를 분노하게 만들 수 있는 날들은, 마찬가지로, 이미 지났기에.


	3. 집요정 수호자 헤르미온느와 악몽 같은 무디

“헤르미온느.” 드레이코가 한숨을 쉬며 관자놀이 부근을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 해리가 점술 숙제를 하는 척 대화를 엿들으며 웃고 있었다. “네 정의감과 집요정들을 도우려는 마음은 이해해. 진심으로.” 헤르미온느의 기세가 살벌해졌고, 드레이코는 재빠르게 덧붙였다. “하지만 넌 잘못된 친구들을 구하려고 하고 있어. 내 말을 들어 봐, 난 평생 집요정들이 관리하는 집에서 살았어. 내가 월급을 주겠다고 하면, 우리 집요정들은 충격으로 기절할걸.”

“세뇌당해서 그런 거야!” 헤르미온느가 우악스럽게 주장했다.

“세뇌가 아니라, 문화적 차이야.” 드레이코가 정정했다. “지난 몇 년 동안 넌 나에게 말했지. 머글들이 마법이 없다고 해서 마법사보다 부족하지 않고, 그러므로 그들의 삶의 방식과 존재가 가치 없는 것이 아니라고.”

“그게 집요정 노예 제도와 무슨 상관인데?” 그녀가 예민하게 물었다.

“네 입장을 인정하지 않는 다른 문화권의 생물들에게 네 생각을 강요하는 건 오만하다는 말이야. 네가 보기엔 그게 올바른 삶의 방식일진 몰라도, 집요정들에겐 아니야. 아니, 내 말 좀 들어!” 헤르미온느가 이를 악물었고, 드레이코는 설레설레 고개를 저으며 말을 이엇다. “그들에게 월급을 주겠다고 하는 건 그들을 모욕하는 것과 다를 바 없어. 그래, 나도 집요정들이 정당한 대우를 받지 못한다는 거 알아. 특히 내 아버지 같은 사람들에게 그들은 정말 끔찍한 대우를 받지. 네가 그들을 보호하기 위한 법을 도입하자고 주장하면, 나는 완전 찬성이야. 하지만 월급? 그건 현실적으로 불가능해. 집요정들은 월급을 받기 싫어해. 헤르미온느, 넌 지금 시간과 에너지를 낭비하는 거야.”

“S.P.E.W.의 장기적 목적 중에는 분명 법적 보호도 있어.” 헤르미온느가 냉랭하게 대답했다. “하지만 우선 집요정들이 마법사들과 같은 권리를 보장받게 노력할 거고, 네가 우릴 따르지 않는다면 넌 우리의 적이야.”

드레이코는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리며 애원하듯 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리는 웃음을 참으려고 입술을 꾹 문 채 그의 시선을 피했다. 드레이코는 입술을 비죽 내밀고 위즐리를 쳐다보았다.

“뭐라도 말해!” 드레이코가 매섭게 속삭였다. “너도 순혈이잖아! 너도 나만큼 헤르미온느가 하려는 게 쓸데없다는 걸 알잖아!”

위즐리는 샌드위치를 크게 한입 물며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“이미 말했걸랑.” 입에 샌드위치를 한가득 채운 채, 위즐리가 웅얼거렸다. “하지만 쟨 내 말을 듣지 않아. 너도 알잖아, 쟤 마음을 바꾸는 것보단 그냥 쟤가 원하는 대로 하게 내버려 두는 게 나아.”

“정말 큰 도움이 됐어, 위즐리.” 드레이코가 냉소적으로 내뱉었다.

“론 말은 틀리지 않아.” 헤르미온느가 그를 무시무시하게 노려보았다. “네 도움을 꼭 받고 싶었지만, 어쩔 수 없지. 네가 뭐라고 하든 난 이걸 반드시 해낼 거야. 날 막으려고 하지 마.”

“네가 먼저 말 꺼냈거든?” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸지만, 헤르미온느는 차갑게 고개를 돌렸다. 어처구니가 없어서 드레이코는 하던 숙제에 다시 눈길을 돌렸다. “그러시든가. 난 참여 안 할 테니까, 그렇게 알아둬.”

“알았어, 알았다고.” 헤르미온느의 말투는 냉랭하기 짝이 없었다.

“좋아.” 드레이코는 한숨을 쉬며 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다. 이런 소모적인 주제 말고, 다른 대화 주제가 필요했다. “무디 교수 수업 들어봤니?”

“아직.” 해리가 책을 내려놓고 마침내 드레이코와 눈을 마주쳤다. “내일 점심 먹고 무디 교수 수업이 연강으로 있어. 넌?”

“난 내일 아침에 있어.” 드레이코가 말했다. “꽤 궁금하지 않니? 아버지는 그가 완전히 돌았다고 불평하셨거든. 즉, 무디 교수가 썩 괜찮은 사람이라는 뜻이야.”

“우리 아버지는 무디를 꽤 좋아해.” 위즐리가 또 웅얼댔다. “그래도 정신이 회까닥한 건 사실인 것 같더라.”

“그가 정말로 미치광이라면 덤블도어가 교수로 채용하지 않았을 거야.” 헤르미온느가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“덤블도어는 록허트도 채용했었어.” 드레이코가 콧방귀를 꼈다. “어둠의 마법 방어술 교수를 구하기 너무 어려워서, 아무나 뽑는 것 같아.”

“프레드와 조지가 오늘 무디 수업을 들었거든. 완전 대박이라고 했어.” 위즐리가 은밀하게 속삭였다.

“전직 오러였으니, 잘 가르쳤으면 좋으련만.” 드레이코가 푹푹 한숨을 내뱉었다. “루핀 교수님 같을 순 없겠지만, 그래도 나르시시즘에 빠진 고약한 사람이나 얼굴이 두 개인 죽음을 먹는 자는 아니면 좋겠어.”

“후자는 걱정할 필요 없어. 전직 오러셨잖아.” 헤르미온느가 곰곰이 생각했다.

“넌 마법부를 믿는구나, 헤르미온느.” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “네 아버지와 형에게 반감이 있는 건 아니지만, 위즐리, 마법부는 그 근간까지 부패했어. 내 아버지가 그 일원이니, 어느 정돈지 감이 오지?”

“덤블도어 교수님께선 무디 교수님을 믿으셔.” 헤르미온느는 집요하고, 올곧았다.

“그래, 하지만 덤블도어도 완전히 정상은 아니잖아?” 위즐리가 낄낄 웃었다. “미치광이들끼리 끼리끼리 노는구만.”

드레이코와 해리도 빵 터졌지만, 헤르미온느의 ‘감히 교수님을 욕하다니’ 눈길에 조용히 입을 다물고 숙제에 집중했다.

다음 날 아침, 래번클로와 슬리데린 4학년은 어둠의 마법 방어술 교실로 향하였다. 묘하게 긴장된 분위기였다. 래번클로 학생들은 무디 교수의 자질을 의심하는 듯했지만 그래도 흥미가 있어 보였고, 슬리데린 학생들은 모두 걱정스러운 표정이었다. 드레이코는 그들의 심정을 이해할 수 있었다. 앨러스터 “매드아이” 무디는 일생을 죽음을 먹는 자들을 쫓았다. 슬리데린 학생의 부모님 대부분은 전직 죽음을 먹는 자였다. 그런 자들의 아이들을 무디가 따듯하게 환영할 리가 없었다.

그리고 드레이코의 예측은 정확했다. 단, 무디가 슬리데린 기숙사뿐만 아니라 자신을 향해서 유독 적대적일 것이라곤 예측하지 못했다만.

“책들은 모두 치우도록 해라!” 무디 교수가 교탁 앞으로 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어가 신경질적으로 외쳤다. “난 마법을 이론적으로 배우는 걸 딱히 옹호하지 않는다. 그리고 너희들은 어둠의 마법 방어술의 활용 부문에서 많이 뒤처져 있지.”

옆 테이블에 앉은 두 래번클로(파드마 파틸과 수 리) 학생이 불안한 눈빛을 교환하였다. 걱정했던 것이 현실로 다가온 것처럼.

“어쨌든, 오늘은 어둠의 마법을 공부할 거다.” 무디의 입꼬리가 기괴하게 꿈틀거렸다. “너희들 중 뱀새끼들은 이론을 굳이 공부할 필요도 없겠지.”

주변 기숙사 동료들이 움찔거렸지만, 드레이코는 태연하게 등을 펴고 무디를 똑바로 노려보았다. 아버지의 악명높은 평판 때문에 겁을 먹을 필요는 없었다. 드레이코는 루시우스 말포이와 달랐다.

드레이코의 굳은 결심이 확연히 보인 듯, 무디가 드레이코를 곧장 노려보았다.

“네가 루시우스 말포이의 아들이구나, 응?” 드레이코가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 고개를 끄덕이자, 무디가 굉장히 악랄한 미소를 지었다. “마침 너 같은 학생이 필요했지. 자, 용서받지 못할 저주에 대해 말해주지 않으련? 네 가족을 생각해보면, 넌 그것들을 아주 잘 알고 있을 텐데...”

드레이코의 두 뺨이 발개졌지만, 그는 애써 포커페이스를 유지했다. 분노를 그 순수한 형태로 표출해서 안 됐다.

“용서받지 못할 저주들은 마법사 법에 의해 가장 심한 중벌을 받는 저주들입니다.” 그가 매끄럽게 대답했다. “하나라도 사용하면 아즈카반에서 종신형을 보내야 하죠.”

“맞다.” 무디가 고개를 주억거렸다. “정상적인 경우라면 말이다. 물론, 법의 그물을 요리조리 피해서 처벌을 받지 않은 마법사들도 있지. 안 그런가, 말포이?” 드레이코는 숨도 쉬지 않고 뻣뻣한 자세를 유지하였다. 무디는 그를 면밀하게 살폈다. “하나 말해보겠나?”

“임페리우스 저주가 있습니다.” 드레이코는 무디의 말이 끝나자마자 또박또박 대답했다.

“아, 그래, 그건 알겠지.” 무디가 코웃음을 쳤다. “느이 아버지가 디멘터들과 맞닥뜨려 임페리우스 저주에 걸렸다고 그 혓바닥을 나불대지 않았더냐?”

작은 웃음 소리가 군데군데 들렸지만, 슬리데린 기숙사 동료들의 웃음은 아니었다. 래번클로 학생들이 이 상황을 즐기고 있다는 건 놀랍지도 않았다. 그들은 드레이코(나 헤르미온느)가 모든 시험에서 그들보다 높은 점수를 받은 걸 아직도 용서하지 않은 것이다.

무디는 교실에 울려 퍼지는 비웃음을 무시하고, 다리를 절뚝거리며 교탁 서랍을 열었다. 커다란 거미 세 마리가 들어 있는 유리병이 나왔다. 무디는 거미 한 마리를 꺼내 모든 학생이 볼 수 있도록 그 거미를 손바닥 위에 올려놓았다. 아무도, 소리를 내지 않았다. 무디는 거미에게 지팡이를 살짝 갖다 대 중얼거렸다. “ _임페리오_ _!_ ”

갑자기 거미가 무디의 손에서 펄쩍 뛰어내렸다. 거미는 재주넘기를 하며 공중을 날았고, 발레리나처럼 춤을 췄다. 학생들 사이에서 놀라서 숨을 헉 들이쉬는 소리가 났다. 거미가 아무리 웃긴 행동을 해도, 아무도, 웃지 않았다.

“완전한 조종.” 무디는 거미를 사랑스러운 눈길로 바라보며 부드럽게 속삭였다. 거미는 책상을 건너 공중제비를 돌고 있었다. “난 이 거미에게 모든 것을 시킬 수 있다... 여기 있는 대부분은 이 저주가 어떻게 작동하는지 알고 있겠지?” 마법의 눈이 빙글빙글 돌며 죽음을 먹는 자와 관련된 모든 학생을 노려보았다. “개인적인 경험이 없는 학생들을 위해 설명하지. 여러 해 전에 임페리우스 저주로 조종되는 마녀와 마법사들이 많이 있었다. 특정 어둠의 마법사와 그의 추종자들에 의해서 말이다... 하지만 그자가 몰락하자, 이 저주는 그 추종자들이 책임을 회피할 수 있는 최고의 변명거리가 되었지. 생각해봐라, 마법부가 어떻게 알 수 있겠나? 누가 조종받고 있으며, 누가 자신의 의지대로 행동하고 있었는지!” 거미가 탭 댄스를 추기 시작했고, 무디의 표정이 무척 엄숙해졌다. “임페리우스 저주는 저항할 수 있다. 나는 지금부터 너희들에게 그 방법을 가르쳐 줄 생각이다. 하지만 그것은 아주 강인한 정신력의 소유자만이 할 수 있는 일이다. 누구나 다 손쉽게 배울 수 있는 게 아니라는 뜻이다. 특히, 특정 기숙사 출신은 그런 정신력을 가지기 어렵지...”

무디는 껄껄 웃으며 거미를 집어 유리병 속에 넣었다. 그 후, 그는 형형한 시선을 드레이코에게 돌렸다.

“자, 말포이.” 무디는, 이 상황을 즐기고 있었다. “네가 저주에 대해 참 잘 아는 것 같은데, 어디 더 말해 보거라.”

래번클로 학생들이 그의 뒤통수를 노려보았지만, 드레이코는 아랑곳하지 않았다. 무디가 자신을 편애해서 질문한다는 생각은 불공평하고 때 이른 판단이었다. 해리가 이 자리에 있었다면, 그는 교수에게 집요하게 대항했을 것이다. (해리가 스네이프와 이런 식으로 다투다가 방과 후 벌을 받는 것을 보면 알 수 있었다) 하지만 드레이코는 해리보다 자기 통제력이 강했고, 교수에게 벌을 내리는 만족감을 주지 않을 것이었다. 아무도, 드레이코에게 벌을 줄 수 없다. 그래서 드레이코는 침착함을 가장하며 대답했다. “크루시아투스 저주가 있습니다.”

“그래.” 무디가 웃었고, 그의 얼굴은 미소가 익숙하지 않은 듯 괴이하게 비틀어졌다. “그것도 개인적으로 알고 있잖느냐, 말포이? 느이 이모가 이 저주로 아즈카반에 갔지.”

 _그 일이 발생했을 때 전 갓난아기였어요_ _,_ 드레이코가 마음속으로 소리질렀다. _전 이모를 기억조차 못 해요_ _._ _그녀가 한 일은 저와 상관없다고요_ _._ _절 그런 사람들과 동급으로 취급하지 마세요_ _._ _지난 몇 년 동안 제가 그들과 다르다고 얼마나 증명했는데요_ _,_ _얼마나 발버둥 쳤는데요_ _!_

물론 드레이코는 그 어떠한 것도 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 대신 그는 굳은 표정으로 무디가 거미 하나를 집어 크기를 키우는 것을 지켜보았다.

“ _크루시오_ _!_ ” 무디가 지팡이를 들어 올려 거미를 겨냥하였다. 말이 떨어지기가 무섭게 거미의 다리들이 이상한 각도로 구부러졌고, 거미는 데굴데굴 구르며 무섭게 경련을 일으켰다. 드레이코는 모든 것이 얼른 끝나길 바라며 책상 끄트머리를 바라보았다. 눈가가 욱씬거렸다.

“아주 고통스럽단다.” 무디가 건조한 목소리로 나지막이 말했다. “어떤 머글 고문 기구보다 더 끔찍한 고통을 선사하지. 사람을 완전히 망가트릴 수 있단다.”

무디는 저주를 끝내고, 거미를 원래 크기로 돌이켜 병에 넣었다. 거미는 계속 경련하고 있었다. 무디는 만족스러운 미소를 지으며, 또 드레이코를 쳐다보았다. 그의 눈빛은 드레이코를 도발하듯 불타오르고 있었다.

“마지막은?” 무디가 추궁했다. “이건 정말 익숙할 테지. 이 저주를 살아남은 유일한 사람이 네 친구 중에 있잖느냐.”

드레이코의 심장이 불규칙하게 뛰기 시작했다. 목을 가다듬고 대답하기까지 꽤 시간이 걸렸다.

“살인 저주입니다.” 그의 목소리가 미세하게 떨렸다.

무디는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 병에서 마지막 거미를 집었다.

“ _아바다 케다브라_ _!_ ”

초록빛 섬광이 눈부시게 번쩍였다. 드레이코는 새하얗게 질린 채 그 장면을 바라보았다. 거미는 벌러덩 나자빠져, 움직이지 않았다.

무거운 침묵이 교실을 장악했다. 무디는 거미 시체를 손으로 휙 쓸었고, 거미는 힘없이 바닥에 떨어졌다.

“이 저주에 대응할 수 있는 주문은 없다.” 무디가 냉정하게 속삭였다. “이 주문을 막을 수 있는 방법도 전혀 없다. 이 주문에 당하지 않길 바라는 수밖에 없다. 이 주문을 받으면, 영롱한 초록빛이 너희들이 눈에 담는 세계의 마지막 파편일 테니 말이다.”

정말 다행히도, 그때, 종이 울렸다.

“좋아.” 무디가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. “수업은 끝났다. 가라.”

의식적으로 나가야 한다는 생각은 안 했지만, 드레이코는 어느새 자리를 박차 번개처럼 빠르게 교실 밖으로 달리고 있었다. 그의 발은 그를 화장실로 데려갔고, 드레이코는 가장 가까운 변기에 아침 식사를 그대로 토해냈다. 위장에 뱀이 가득 찬 기분이었다. 뱀들이 그의 장기 사이를 비집고 들어가 건드려선 안 될 곳들을 건드렸고, 드레이코는 뱉을 것이 없는데도 계속 토했다. 머리부터 발끝까지 떨림이 멈추지 않았고, 눈물이 가득 차올라 눈가가 매웠다.

해리가 살인 저주로부터 살아남은 건 알고 있었다. 저명한 사실이었다, 모두가 알 것이다. 하지만 그의 가장 친한 친구가 저 거미처럼 죽었을 수도 있다는 생각이, 그를 끔찍이도 괴롭혔다. 해리의 목숨이, 저렇게 중요하지 않을 뻔했다. 해리의 죽음이, 정말 우연하고 사소한 것일 뻔했다... 드레이코의 가슴 언저리가 답답하게 아팠고, 그는 차갑고 딱딱한 화장실 바닥에 쓰러지듯 누워 무릎을 가슴에 가까이 모았다. 숨을 들이마시고, 내뱉고. 들이마시고, 내뱉고...

“드디어 왔구나, 말포이!” 드레이코가 겨우 시간에 맞춰 마법약 교실에 들어가자, 위즐리가 눈을 반짝거리며 물었다. “무디 수업은 어땠어?! 뭘 가르쳤어?!”

“드레이코, 괜찮아?” 해리가 위즐리의 말을 빠르게 끊었다. 드레이코의 얼굴은 유난히 창백했고, 희뿌옇게 초록색 기미가 보였다.

“난 괜찮아.” 드레이코는 딱딱하게 대답했다. 방금 무슨 일이 있었는지 말하고 싶지 않았다. 다행히 그때 스네이프가 문을 쾅 열고 들어와서, 위즐리는 무디에 대해 꼬치꼬치 캐묻지 못했다. 하지만 해리는 여전히 그를 쳐다보고 있었고, 그의 눈빛은 걱정의 파도가 되어 드레이코를 온전히 적셨다.

스네이프가 오늘 만들 약에 필요한 재료를 칠판에 적으려고 등을 돌렸을 때, 드레이코는 책상 밑으로 해리에게 손을 뻗었다. 해리의 왼쪽 손이 잡혔다. 드레이코는 무작정 해리의 손목에 손가락을 갖다 댔다. 두근, 두근. 규칙적인 박동은 무척 안정됐다. 해리는 몇 분 동안 가만히 있다가, 드레이코의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 손가락과 손가락이, 부드럽게 엮였다. 해리가 맞잡은 손에 힘을 주었고, 드레이코는 칠판에 눈을 고정한 채 마찬가지로 힘을 주었다.

드레이코는 이 대화를 피할 수 없을 것을 알고 있었다. 그래서 마법약 수업이 끝난 후, 해리가 그를 거의 끌고 가는 것을 암묵적으로 허락하였다. 해리는 헤르미온느와 위즐리에게 점심시간에 보자고 말한 뒤, 드레이코의 팔을 잡고 성 밖으로 이끌었다. 여름의 마지막 햇빛이 대지에 그 온기를 장렬히 전하고 있었다.

“무슨 일인지 말해.” 해리가 드레이코의 양팔을 굳게 잡고, 눈을 마주쳤다. “네 표정만 보면, 누가 죽은 줄 알겠어.”

하필 그렇게 말하다니, 드레이코가 움찔 떨었다. 차분히 호흡을 가다듬고, 드레이코는 호숫가로 천천히 걷기 시작했다. 어떻게든, 움직여야만 했다.

“정말 아무 일도 아니었어.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “무디가 수업에서 몇 가지 주문을 시범했고, 내가... 내가 못 견딘 거지, 뭐.”

“어떤 주문이었는데?” 해리가 그의 보폭에 맞춰 걸었다.

“용서받을 수 없는 주문.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸다. 해리는 혼란스러운 표정이었고, 드레이코는 피곤한 웃음을 지었다. “나중에 직접 볼 거야. 점심 먹고 무디 수업 있댔지?” 해리가 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 드레이코의 얼굴을 샅샅이 살피고 있었다. “뭐, 게다가 무디는 날 안 좋아해.” 드레이코는 이 주제에서 벗어나길 바라며 어깨를 으쓱였다. “내가 아버지와 같을 거라고 생각했나 봐.”

“말도 안 돼!” 해리가 투덜거렸다. “넌 네 아버지와 완전 정반대잖아! 가족은 네가 정할 수 없는 건데, 그런 걸로 널 평가하는 건 불공평해!”

“뭐, 어쩔 수 없잖아?” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 억지로 끌어 올렸다. “위즐리도 1학년이랑 2학년 때 날 그렇게 봤고. 스네이프도 널 그렇게 보고. 옛 원한은 쉽게 해소되지 않으니까.”

해리는 동의하듯 음 소리를 냈다. 드레이코가 무디에게 찍힌 것에 짜증이 난 듯, 여전히 험악한 표정이었다. 드레이코의 기분이 한결 나아졌다. 해리가 그의 편을 들어주고, 드레이코가 아버지와 같이 인간말종이라고 생각하는 사람들에게 화를 내준다면, 모든 것은 괜찮았다. 해리가 곁에 있어준다면...

“무디를 안 좋아하는 사람은 너뿐만이 아니야.” 해리가 중얼거렸다. “오늘 스네이프 봤지?”

“당연하지.” 드레이코가 콧방귀를 꼈다. “스네이프가 평생 원한 교수직을 무디가 채갔잖아. 스네이프가 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수에게 친절할 일은 영원히 없을 거야.”

다행히 대화는 스네이프 쪽으로 흘렀고, 곧 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 샌드위치를 들고 그들과 합류했다. 그들은 호숫가 근처에 앉아 햇빛을 즐겼고, 무디나 용서받을 수 없는 저주와는 먼 주제들에 대해 기분 좋은 대화를 나누었다.

그리핀도르의 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업은 꽤 괜찮게 흐른 것 같았다. 위즐리는, 당연히도, 새 교수에게 완전히 반했다. 마법부에서 일하는 아버지 덕분에 무디가 위즐리 아이들을 전부 좋아했기 때문이다. 해리와 헤르미온느는 조금 의뭉스러워 보였다. 해리는 용서받을 수 없는 저주를 시연한 게 인상적인 점에서는 위즐리와 동의했지만, 그래도 꽤 충격을 받은 것 같았다. 반면 헤르미온느는 무디의 수업 방식을 격렬하게 비판했다.

“거미한테 크루시아투스 저주를 걸었을 때 네빌의 표정을 봤어야 해!” 헤르미온느가 입술을 굳게 다물었다. “학교가 우릴 준비시킬 의무는 있어. 하지만 교실에서 그 저주들을 굳이 보여줄 필요는 없다고 생각해.”

“맞는 말이야.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. 저 멀리 롱바텀의 동그란 뒤통수가 보였다. 그는 롱바텀의 부모님에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 자세히 알진 못했다. 첫 번째 전쟁이 끝나고 죽음을 먹는 자들에게 공격당했다는 사실밖에 몰랐다. 저런 아이 앞에서 어둠의 마법을 보이다니, 롱바텀의 마음의 상처가 다시 곪았을 것이다. 드레이코의 가슴을 무거운 돌이 짓누르는 기분이었다. “임페리우스 저주는 이해해볼 수 있어. 우리가 대항해야 하는 거니까. 하지만 나머지 두 개는... 그가 말하고자 하는 바를 다른 방식으로도 충분히 전달할 수 있었을 텐데.”

해리가 눈초리를 좁혔다. “충격을 통해 우리에게 깊은 인상을 주려는 속셈이지.”

“무디가 완전히 틀린 말을 한 건 아니잖아?” 위즐리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “정말 인상 깊었어. 빈스 교수가 말하는 모든 것보단 확실히 기억이 잘 될 것 같아.”

“그래, 넌 항상 선동질에 잘 당하거든.” 드레이코가 비꼬았다. “공부 내용을 기억하기 위해 모든 사람이 충격이나 ‘깊은 인상’을 받아야 하는 건 아니라서.”

위즐리가 드레이코를 노려보았지만, 해리가 재빠르게 배고프다고 외쳐서 다툼 없이 각자 기숙사 테이블로 향했다. 드레이코는 자리에 앉으며 교수진을 바라보았다. 무디의 마법의 눈이 그에게 고정돼 있었다. 드레이코는 반항적으로 그 눈을 똑바로 보았고, 그들의 눈싸움은 스프라우트 교수가 무디의 접시에 감자를 덜어줄 때까지 계속되었다.

다음 날 아침, 해리가 현관 홀에서 샌드위치를 잔뜩 들고 드레이코를 기다리고 있었다. 해리 언어로 해석하자면, 이건 할 말이 있다는 뜻이다. 그래서 드레이코는 샌드위치를 받고 해리와 함께 밖으로 나섰다. 아침 공기는 쌀쌀했고, 드레이코는 부르르 떨며 망토를 더 칭칭 감았다.

“어젯밤에 시리우스에게서 답장이 왔어.” 해리의 표정이 어두웠다. “다시 북쪽으로 온대.”

“뭐라고?” 드레이코는 샌드위치를 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. “왜?”

“내 편지가 그를 걱정시켜서.” 해리가 신경질을 부리며 머리를 헤집었다. “시리우스에게 편지하는 건 정말 멍청한 짓이었어! 이제 시리우스는 내가 위험에 빠졌다고 생각할 거고, 내 곁에 있어야 한다고 생각하겠지. 시리우스가 잡힌다면, 다 내 잘못이야!”

“네 잘못 아니야.” 드레이코가 부드럽게 타일렀다. “넌 우리보다 더 경험이 많은 사람에게서 조언을 구했을 뿐이야. 시리우스가 가장 적합한 사람이었을 뿐이고. 넌 그에게 무모한 짓을 하라고 부탁한 게 아니잖아. 그냥, 시리우스가 그리핀도르다웠던 것뿐이지.”

“그래도! 알아차렸어야 했는데.” 해리가 입술을 비죽댔다.

“그래? 네가 시리우스의 행동을 예측할 정도로 그와 오래 알고 지낸 사이였던가?” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “그만 걱정해, 해리. 네 잘못 아니야. 네 탓 한다고 해서 나아질 거 하나도 없어.”

“오늘 아침에 시리우스한테 답장했어.” 해리가 시무룩하게 대답했다. “그가 여기 올 필요 없다고, 상처가 아프다고 상상한 거라고 말이야.”

“안 통할걸.” 드레이코가 고개를 기울였다. “일단, 시리우스는 벌써 오고 있을 거야. 또, 난 시리우스가 위즐리처럼 멍청하거나 무지하다고 생각하지 않아.”

“시도는 해봐야지.” 해리가 툴툴댔다. “시리우스가 오지 않았으면 좋겠어. 아저씨에 대해 걱정하고 싶지 않아.”

“나도.” 드레이코가 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“네 말이 맞았어.” 해리가 씁쓸하게 내뱉었다. “루핀 교수님께 연락드려야 했어. 가끔 내가 너처럼 이성적이었으면 좋겠다.”

“정말 고맙지만,” 드레이코가 다정하게 웃었다. “네 기숙사를 보면 그럴 일은 절대 없어. 게다가 내 ‘가만히 앉아서 상황을 보자’ 원칙도 모든 경우에 작용하는 건 아니고. 올바른 방법은 너랑 나, 중간에 있어. 그러니까 우리가 힘을 합칠 때 가장 좋은 결과가 나오는 거지.”

해리가 아주 잠깐 웃었지만, 이내 깊은 한숨을 내뱉었다. 그는 헤드위그가 금방이라도 날아올 것처럼 하늘을 원망스럽게 쳐다보았다.

“시리우스는 괜찮을 거야.” 드레이코가 위로했다. “일 년 넘게 마법부를 피했잖아. 앞으로도 잘 숨어다니겠지. 소수의 사람만이 애니마구스에 대해 알고, 그걸 아는 사람들 모두 시리우스가 무고하다는 걸 알고 있잖아. 응?”

“맞아.” 해리가 입술을 깨물었다. “그래도...” 그는 말을 끝마치지 않았고, 침묵이 두 소년 사이에 굳게 자리 잡았다. 드레이코는 손을 뻗어 해리의 손을 잡고, 손가락을 엮었다. 해리는 기다렸다는 듯이 맞잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.


	4. 재밌는 시합일 줄 알았는데...

5학년 말에 보는 O.W.L.이 코앞이라서 그런지, 올해 과제량은 장난이 아니었다. 드레이코는 공부할 게 많아서 오히려 다행이었다. 해리는 숙제하느라 너무 바빠 시리우스에 대해 걱정할 시간이 없었고―시리우스는 런던 교외로 돌아와 ‘잘 숨어 있다’고 편지를 보냈다―, 헤르미온느는 집요정 권리 조직인지 뭔지에 대해 덜 집착하였다. 물론 쉬는 시간 대부분은 도서관에서 공부하는 데 써야 했다. 한쪽에선 해그리드가 ‘애완동물 기르기’ 프로젝트로 위험한 잡종 동물들을 수업에 소개했고, 다른 쪽에선 무디가 아무런 설명도 없이 그의 비웃음이 원동력이 되기라도 하는 양 임페리우스 저주를 쏘아대며 주문에 대항하라고 하니, 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바빴다.

한편 트라이위저드 시합에 참여할 다른 학교의 대표단이 올 거라는 공지가 떴고, 호그와트는 흥분으로 언제라도 터질 듯했다. 누가 호그와트 챔피언이 될지 끊임없이 대화가 오갔고, 다른 학교 학생들은 어떨 것이며, 챔피언들이 어떤 과제를 해결해야 할지 수군거림이 끝나지 않았다. 교수진은 해외에서 오는 귀빈들을 위해 한껏 성을 꾸몄고, 학생들의 용모를 단정하게 맞추었다.

할로윈 전날, 드디어 ‘그 날’이었다. 성은 드레이코가 본 것 중 가장 깔끔하고 반짝거렸으며, 대연회장은 기숙사 깃발로 호화롭게 꾸며져 절로 축제 분위기가 났다. 오후 수업이 30분 일찍 끝나서 마법약 수업에서 일찍 벗어날 수 있었고(해리는 정말 행복해 보였다), 학생들은 기숙사에 짐을 두고 현관 홀에 전부 모였다. 기숙사 사감들이 학생들을 통솔해 기숙사별로 줄을 세웠다. 안타깝게도 드레이코는 다프네 그린그래스와 테오도르 노트 사이에 서게 되었고, 노트는 드레이코를 마음껏 괴롭힐 수 있다는 상황이 감격스러운 듯 내내 그에게 모욕적인 언사를 건넸다.

“나라면 덤스트랭 학생들과 친하게 지내려고 노력할 거야, 말포이.” 노트가 비웃었다. “내가 들은 바로, 네 아버지가 널 거기 보내고 싶어 하신다면서? 덤스트랭 아이들과 사이가 나쁘면 네 비참한 삶은 더 참혹해질 거야. 걔네들은 전부 어둠의 마법 전문가거든. 네 아버지는 널 교정시키려는 의도겠지만, 글쎄다, 내 생각엔 네가 덤스트랭에 갔다간 어머니께 도움을 청하는 네 애처로운 편지가 윌셔에 도착하기도 전에 살해당할 거 같네.”

“지금쯤 되니 덤스트랭도 그렇게 나빠 보이지 않는걸.” 드레이코가 노트를 바라보지도 않고 담담하게 비꼬았다. “거기는 너 같은 바보 새끼는 없을 거 아니니.”

“구세주 포터가 없이 네가 얼마나 버티나 보자.” 노트가 악랄하게 속삭였다. “아마 1초도―”

“테오도르, 제발 닥쳐주겠니?” 옆에서 파킨슨이 지친 목소리로 말했다. “네가 계속 나불대서 두통이 오잖아, 개새끼야.”

드레이코와 노트는 깜짝 놀라 파킨슨을 쳐다보았다. 노트가 드레이코를 괴롭힐 때, 누군가 개입하는 건 극히 드문 일이었다.

“이게 무슨 짓이지, 팬시?” 노트가 눈썹을 추켜 올리며 그녀를 노려보았다. “우리 _사랑스러운 드레이코_ 에게 무슨 일이 생길까 걱정하는 거니? 너 얘 _좋아해_ _?_ ”

“오 제발, 철 좀 들어라.” 그녀가 눈을 굴렸다. “드레이코를 안 좋아해도, 네가 구질구질한 전남친 같이 굴고 있다는 건 알겠―”

“파킨슨, 노트. 목소리를 낮추지 않으면 다른 학교 대표단이 도착하기 전에 너희 둘을 대왕오징어에게 먹이로 내던지겠다. 너희 입에서 나오는 헛소리 때문에 호그와트가 욕을 먹을까 두렵기 짝이 없구나.”

스네이프의 냉랭한 위협에, 노트와 파킨슨은 얌전히 입을 다물었다.

뒤에 서 있던 덤블도어가 갑자기 소리쳤다.

“아하! 내가 노안이 온 게 아니라면, 보바통 대표단이 오고 있군!”

학생들이 제각기 서로 다른 방향을 쳐다보며 수군거리다가, 마침내 하늘을 바라보았다. 큰 무언가가 빠르게 다가오고 있었다. 처음에 드레이코는 빗자루라고 생각했지만, 그럴 리가 없었다. 빗자루 여행은 보통 춥고 고되기 때문에, 서유럽의 따듯한 계절에 익숙한 보바통 학생들은 버티지 못할 것이다. 게다가 보바통은 아주 우아하고 귀족적인 학교였다. 그러니 빗자루보다 더 웅장한 운송 수단을 타고 멋지게 등장할 게 분명했다.

드레이코의 추측은 정확했다. 코끼리만한 덩치의 팔로미노 수십 마리가 끌고 있는, 무늬가 세밀하게 새겨진 거대한 담청색 마차가 다가오고 있었다. 귀청이 찢어질 듯이 어마어마한 큰 소리와 함께 마차가 지면에 닿았다(몇몇 학생들은 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 펄쩍 뛰었다). 마차의 문에 방패꼴 모양의 학교 문장이 새겨져 있었다. 잠시 후 문이 열렸고, 연한 파란색 망토를 입은 남학생이 마차에서 펄떡 뛰어내려 마차 앞에 황금빛 계단을 펼쳤다. 남학생이 아주 점잖게 뒤로 물러났고, 그 후 드레이코가 본 사람 중 해그리드 다음으로 거대한 여자가 마차에서 내렸다. 아주 고급진 옷차림을 보니 보바통의 교장인 듯했다. 덤블도어는 바로 박수쳤고, 교수진과 학생들도 서둘러 열렬하게 박수쳤다. 보바통 교장은 희미하게 웃으며 덤블도어에게 주렁주렁 보석이 달린 손을 내밀었고, 덤블도어는 여자의 손에 입을 맞추었다.

“맥심 부인, 호그와트에 오신 것을 진심으로 환영합니다.”

그들은 서로 정중한 말을 교환하였다. 막심 부인은 프랑스식 발음이 물씬 풍기는 영어로 서툴게 인사하였고, 덤블도어는 항상 그랬든 침착하고 점잖게 응답했다. 보바통 학생들이 느리게 마차에서 내렸다. 모두 얇은 비단 천으로 만든 옷을 입고 있었고, 영국의 아리는 추위에 부들부들 떨며 걱정스러운 표정으로 호그와트 성을 바라보고 있었다. 드레이코는 프랑스의 순혈 파티에 자주 가봐서, 호그와트 성이 저들이 생각한 것보다 다소 남루해 보인다는 사실을 알았다. 교장은 학생들을 따듯한 성으로 이끌었고, 호그와트 학생들과 교수진은 덤스트랭 대표단이 오길 기다리며 밖에 서 있었다.

오래 기다릴 필요 없었다. 몇 분 후, 호수 쪽에서 우르릉거리며 뭔가를 빨아들이는 듯한 소리가 났다. 검은 호수의 매끄러운 표면이 출렁거리더니, 한가운데에서 파문이 일며 거대한 배가 웅장한 위용을 자랑하며 서서히 물 밖으로 모습을 드러냈다. 배는 호수의 둑으로 미끄러지듯 움직여 닻을 내렸고, 둑 위로 널빤지가 내려졌다.

덤스트랭 학생들은 북실북실한 모피를 입고 있었다. 덤스트랭이 어디 있든 간, 그곳은 꽤 추운 지역일 테니 모피가 교복에 필수적일 것이다. 교장은 맥심 부인과 다르게 평범한 사람이었다. 짧게 자른 하얀 머리카락이 빛을 받아 반짝거렸다. 익숙한 사람이었다. 곰곰이 생각해보니, 아버지의 지인이었다. 즉, 의심스러운 작자였다.

덤스트랭의 교장이 미소를 지으며 덤블도어에게 다가갔다.

“덤블도어! 안녕하십니까?”

“아주 잘 지냈소. 고맙소, 카르카로프 교수.” 덤블도어가 마찬가지로 힘차게 외쳤고, 손을 흔들었다.

“그리운 호그와트.” 카르카로프가 성을 올려다보며 아쉬운 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 영어 발음도 막심 부인만큼은 아니지만, 특유의 억양이 있었다. “이곳에 오니까 얼마나 좋은지 모르겠군요. 얼마나 좋은지...” 그는 학생들에게 고개를 돌렸고, 한 학생에게 서둘러 손짓했다. “빅터! 자, 서둘러라. 따뜻한 곳으로 가자... 그래도 괜찮겠습니까, 덤블도어? 빅터는 지금 가벼운 코감기에 걸려서...”

학생들이 미친 듯이 속닥이기 시작했고, 드레이코는 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. 빅터 크룸이 카르카로프의 곁으로 걸어갔다. 그 빅터 크룸이.

“살라자르의 더러운 팬티 같으니라고.” 노트가 감격에 젖어 중얼거렸다. 드레이코는 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다.

호그와트 학생들은 일제히 덤스트랭 일행의 뒤를 따라 몰려들어 대연회장에 들어섰다. 크룸의 손톱이나 발끝이라도 보려는 듯 절박하고 우스꽝스러운 모양새였다. 드레이코는 저들보다는 우아하고 품위 있게 행동하기로 마음먹었다. 착각하지 마라, 드레이코도 크룸을 보고 싶었다. 하지만 드레이코는 해리와 오랜 친구였고, 유명해서 어느 곳에서나 시선을 받는 게 얼마나 불편한지 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 힘겹게 학생들 사이를 비집어 슬리데린 테이블에서 항상 앉던―남들과 다소 떨어져서 혼자 앉는―자리로 향했다.

보바통 일행은 래번클로 테이블에 앉았지만, 눈을 초롱초롱 빛내며 학구적인 열기로 물든 래번클로 학생들의 열정적인 질문에 답할 의향은 없어 보였다. 그들은 여전히 스카프나 숄을 두른 채 자기들끼리 모여서 프랑스어로 툴툴대고 있었다. 드레이코는 그들을 바라보다가, 문득 앞에 인영이 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 고개를 드니, 크룸이 맞은편에서 불확실한 표정으로 서 있었다.

“여기 자리 있어?” 그가 사뭇 거친 목소리로 물었다.

“없어.” 드레이코는 이성적인 사고를 하지 못하고 멍하니 고개를 끄덕였다. 부모님이 어렸을 적부터 가르친 예의범절이 스스로 작동해, 드레이코는 어느새 맞은편 벤치를 향해 손짓하고 있었다. “편하게 앉아.”

크룸은 고맙다는 의미로 고개를 가볍게 주억거리고 벤치에 앉았다. 나머지 덤스트랭 학생들이 그를 따라 슬리데린 테이블에 앉았다. 크룸은 그를 동물원 원숭이마냥 쳐다보는 사람들과 일정 거리를 두고 있었는데, 어쩌면 그것 때문에 드레이코와 함께 앉은 걸지도 모른다. 드레이코도, 기숙사 동료들과 거리를 두고 있었기에.

드레이코는 그리핀도르 테이블을 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 세 친구가 감명받은 시선으로 모조리 그를 바라보고 있었다. 위즐리의 입은 너무 벌어져 턱이 아플 것처럼 보였고, 그의 눈빛은 질투에 함뿍 젖어 있었다. 헤르미온느는 눈을 굴리며 위즐리의 옆구리를 강하게 가격했고, 해리는 눈썹을 추켜 올리며 드레이코에게 짓궂은 미소를 보냈다. 드레이코는 입꼬리를 올렸다가, 입술을 깨물며 최대한 중립적인 표정을 유지하려고 했다. 크룸에게 겁을 주고 싶진 않았다.

마지막으로 덤블도어, 카르카로프와 막심 부인이 대연회장에 들어왔다. 부인이 지나갈 때 보바통 학생들이 빠릿빠릿 일어나 경례했다. 호그와트 학생 몇몇이 그 모습을 보고 웃었다. 드레이코는 프랑스인들이 교수에게 예의를 갖출 때 영국과는 다른 양태를 보인다는 문화적 차이를 지극히 잘 이해했기 때문에, 저급한 웃음에 끼지 않고 교장들이 지나가는 모습을 조용히 바라보았다. 카르카로프와 막심 부인이 자리에 앉았고, 덤블도어만 서 있었다. 떠들썩하던 연회장의 분위기가 조용하게 가라앉았다.

“안녕하십니까? 신사, 숙녀, 유령, 그리고 특히 내빈 여러분.” 덤블도어는 외국에서 온 학생들을 향해 밝은 미소를 지었다. “호그와트에 오신 걸 진심으로 환영합니다. 여러분 모두 이곳에서 머무르는 동안 편안하고 즐겁게 지내시기를 바랍니다.” 보바통 여학생들 가운데서 비웃는 소리가 들렸지만, 덤블도어는 꿋꿋이 말을 이었다. 어쩌면 나이가 들어서 귀가 잘 안 들리는 걸 수도 있겠다. “이제 연회가 끝나면 공식적으로 트라이위저드 시합이 시작될 겁니다. 모두들 편히 드시기 바랍니다!”

덤블도어가 자리에 앉자마자, 성대한 진수성찬이 차려졌다. 평소보다 다양한 요리들이 있었는데, 유럽 각지에서 공수해온 음식인 듯했다. 어렸을 적 가족과 해외여행을 갔을 때 먹었던 프랑스와 스페인 요리들도 있었고, 확실하진 않지만 러시아와 발칸 반도 쪽 요리도 있었다. 조심스럽게 고개를 드니, 크룸이 불안한 표정으로 영국 요리 중 하나를 노려보고 있었다. 마치 시선만으로 그 음식이 뭔지 분석할 수 있는 것처럼.

“그건 란카셔 핫팟*이야.” 드레이코가 나지막이 말했고, 건너편의 소년이 퍼뜩 고개를 들었다. “안에 양고기가 있어.”

“오...” 크룸이 미간을 찌푸렸다. “난 이게 셰퍼드 파이*라고 생각했어. 이번 여름에 먹었어. 맛있었어.”

“저게 셰퍼드 파이야.” 드레이코가 근처에 있는 접시를 가리켰다. “둘 다 맛있어. 영국 음식이 맛없기로 악명높지만, 호그와트 집요정들은 요리 실력이 정말 특출하니까, 걱정하지 마.”

“그렇군.” 크룸을 고개를 끄덕이며, 셰퍼드 파이 몇 조각을 가져갔다.

“혹시, 이게 뭔지 아니?” 드레이코가 익숙하지 않은 요리들을 가리켰다. “이건 굴라쉬*인 거 같지만, 나머지는 모르겠어.”

“이건 스트로가노프야. 프랑스풍 소고기 요리지. 저건 샤슬릭*이고, 저건―” 그는 만두 몇 개를 가리켰다. “펠메니야. 안에 고기나 생선이 있어.”

“그렇구나.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이며, 맛이 궁금해 조금씩 담았다.

“네 이름이 뭐니?” 크룸이 드레이코의 얼굴을 살피며 물었다.

“드레이코 말포이야.” 드레이코는 악수를 청했다.

“빅터 크룸이야.” 크룸이 짧게 손을 맞잡고 흔들었다.

“알고 있어.” 드레이코가 친절하게 웃었다. “퀴디치 월드컵에서 봤어. 정말 잘하더라.”

“고마워.” 크룸이 정중하게 화답하고, 다시 접시로 시선을 돌렸다.

그들은 침묵 속에서 밥을 먹었지만, 어색하진 않았다. 심지어 크룸은 같은 학교 학생들과도 별로 말을 나누지 않았다. 드레이코는 크룸이 유명세로 인해 동료에게서 떨어진 건지, 아니면 그냥 홀로 있는 걸 좋아하는 건지 잠깐 고민했다.

저녁 식사 도중 루도 베그만과 바티 크라우치가 들어와 상석에 앉았다. 드레이코와 크룸은 동시에 얼굴을 찌푸리고 그 장면을 바라보다가, 어색하게 눈을 마주쳤다.

“너희 마법부 사람들이지?” 크룸이 무뚝뚝하게 물었다.

“응.” 드레이코가 차분히 고개를 끄덕였다. “마법 게임 및 스포츠부 장관, 그리고 국제 마법 협력부 장관이야.”

“그렇군.” 크룸이 고개를 끄덕이고, 테이블에 갑자기 나타난 푸딩을 흥미롭게 바라보았다. 그들은 디저트에 대해 또 논의하였고, 크룸은 해리가 제일 좋아하는 당밀 타르트를, 드레이코는 발음할 수 없는 이름의 패스트리를 시도하였다.

마침내 황금 접시들이 깨끗이 비워졌고, 덤블도어가 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 학생들을 향해 부드러운 미소를 지었다.

“드디어 고대하던 순간이 다가왔습니다. 트라이위저드 시합이 이제 막 시작되고 있습니다. 상자를 갖고 오기 전에, 나는 먼저 몇 마디 설명을 드릴까 합니다. 올해에 우리가 지켜야 할 규칙을 분명히 밝히려고 하는 것입니다.” 그는 크라우치와 베그만을 소개했고, 많은 박수갈채가 쏟아졌다. “베그만 씨와 크라우치 씨는 트라이위저드 시합을 준비하기 위해 지난 몇 달 동안이나 불철주야 열심히 일하셨습니다. 그리고 두 분은 저와 카르카로프 교수, 맥심 부인과 함께 챔피언들의 자질을 평가할 심사위원이십니다.” 덤블도어 교수의 입에서 ‘챔피언’이라는 말이 나오자, 학생들은 더욱 열심히 귀를 기울였다. 덤블도어는 미소를 지으며 필치에게 ‘상자’를 가지고 오라고 했다.

필치는 보석들로 아름답게 장식된 커다란 나무 상자를 들고 왔다. 필치는 그 상자를 조심스럽게 테이블 위에 올려놓았고, 덤블도어는 만족스러운 웃음을 지으며 시합의 기본 규칙을 설명하였다. 그 내용은 이러했다: 각 학교로부터 챔피언이 한 명씩 참여할 것이고, 한 해 동안 세 가지 시험을 통해 마법 실력과 대담성, 추리력, 그리고 위험에 대처하는 능력을 시험할 것이며, 세 가지 시험의 총점이 가장 높은 챔피언이 트라이위저드 우승컵을 차지한다.

“챔피언들은 공정한 심판관에 의해 선정될 것입니다.” 덤블도어가 외쳤다. “그것은 바로 ‘불의 잔’입니다.”

덤블도어는 지팡이로 상자를 탁탁탁 세 번 두드렸고, 천천히 뚜껑이 열렸다. 커다랗고 거친 나무 잔 언저리에서 청백색의 불길이 활활 타오르고 있었다. 덤블도어는 그 잔을 상자 위에 조심스럽게 올려놓았다.

“각 학교를 대표하는 챔피언이 되고자 하는 학생은 누구든지 작은 양피지에 이름과 학교를 정확하게 적어서 이 잔에 넣어야 합니다.” 그가 설명했다. “지원하고 싶은 학생들은 24시간 안에 이름을 제출하도록 하십시오. 내일 밤, 그러니까 할로윈 날에 불의 잔은 각 소속 학교를 대표할 만한 학생으로 뽑힌 세 사람의 명단을 공개할 겁니다. 아직 나이가 되지 않은 학생이 그저 챔피언이 되고 싶은 마음에 이름을 적어 넣는 일이 없도록 하기 위해서, 일단 불의 잔을 현관 복도에 갖다 놓으면 그 주위에 나이 제한선을 그려 놓도록 하겠습니다. 열일곱 살이 채 되지 않은 학생들은 어느 누구도 이 선을 넘어갈 수 없을 것입니다.”

덤블도어는 곧 이름을 넣는다는 행위가 얼마나 심각하고 중요한 건지 강조하였다. 드레이코는 그리핀도르 테이블을 바라보았다. 위즐리 쌍둥이는 덤블도어의 모든 말을 집중하여 들으며 간계를 꾸미고 있는 듯했다. 저들은 반드시 시합에 참여할 방법을 찾아내겠다고 자랑하고 다녔었고, 드레이코는 저 악동 쌍둥이를 설득하는 것은 불가능하다는 걸 경험으로 알고 있었다. 느긋하게 앉아서 저들이 어떤 우스꽝스러운 계획으로 소란을 피울지 기대하는 게 훨씬 나았다.

“자, 이제 취침 시간이 된 것 같군요. 모두들 안녕히 주무십시오.” 덤블도어가 부드럽게 웃으며, 연설을 끝마쳤다.

빨간 머리 쌍둥이는 즉시 고개를 돌려 서로의 귓가에 무언가 속삭였고, 드레이코는 콧방귀를 뀌며 자리에서 일어났다.

“이름 넣을 거야?” 크룸이 물었다. 드레이코의 나이를 확정 지을 수 없다는 듯 애매한 표정이었다.

“나?” 드레이코가 낮게 웃었다. “멀린, 아니. 난 너무 어려. 대신 너한테 행운을 빌게!”

“그렇군.” 크룸이 고개를 끄덕이고, 어색하게 손을 흔들었다. “고마워. 좋은 밤.”

“너도.” 크룸은 덤스트랭 학생들과 연회장 밖으로 나섰고, 드레이코는 천천히 기숙사로 돌아갔다. 하지만 대연회장 문에 도착하기도 전에, 위즐리가 그를 벽에 냅다 밀었다.

“이 운 좋은 새끼!” 위즐리가 잇새로 내뱉었다. 화났다기보단 부러운 눈치였다. “무슨 얘기했어? 크룸이 뭐라던? 나 소개해줄 수 있어?”

“살라자르, 위즐리, 그 주둥아리를 다물지 않는다면 폼프리 부인께 널 끌고 가 진정 물약을 손수 먹여주겠어.” 드레이코가 가볍게 웃었다. “이야기 별로 안 했어. 음식에 대해서 서로 물어봤고, 불의 잔에 이름을 넣을 건지 서로 물어보고, 그냥 그런 거.”

“나도, 나도 크룸! 나도!” 위즐리가 거의 울먹였다.

“론, 크룸도 인간이야. 너나 나 같은.” 헤르미온느가 눈을 굴렸다.

“세상에서 가장 쩌는 수색꾼이야, 헤르미온느!” 위즐리의 절박한 목소리가 대연회장에 울려 퍼졌다.

“주목받는 걸 별로 안 좋아하는 것 같아.” 드레이코가 차분히 말했다. “그래서 나랑 앉은 거 같아. 난 혼자 앉아서, 크룸의 존재만으로 개처럼 헥헥거리지 않았거든.” 위즐리는 가혹하고 드센 말에 상처받은 표정으로 드레이코를 노려보았지만, 드레이코는 아랑곳하지 않고 해리를 쳐다보았다. “사실 너랑 비슷한 느낌이야, 해리. 너도 주목받는 걸 싫어하잖아.”

“크룸과 동감이야.” 해리가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. “그 심정, 알 거 같아.”

다음 날은 매우 이상했다. 드레이코가 평소처럼 아침 식사를 하러 대연회장에 갔을 때, 그의 친구들은 벌써 아침을 다 먹은 채였다. 게다가 주말 이른 시간치곤 테이블이 가득 채워져 있었다. 해리가 이리 오라고 손짓했고, 드레이코는 어정쩡하게 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉았다. 아침에 아주 흥미진진한 사건이 벌어졌댔다. 들어보니, 위즐리 쌍둥이와 그들의 친구가 나이를 먹는 약으로 나이 제한선을 넘으려고 했다가, 엄청난 수염을 기르게 돼 폼프리 부인이 수염을 직접 없애야 했나 보다. 그리핀도르 친구들은 더 나아가 누가 이름을 넣은 것으로 추정되는지 자세히 말해주었다.

“슬리데린에서 챔피언이 나오게 할 수는 없어!” 토마스가 워링턴을 언급하자 해리가 격렬하게 외쳤다. 문득 드레이코가 있다는 사실을 깨닫고, 해리가 새빨간 얼굴로 웅얼거렸다. “그 뜻이, 드레이코, 어―”

“걱정하지 마.” 드레이코가 낄낄 웃으며 해리의 뺨을 꼬집었다. “난 걔랑 친구 아니거든.”

“후플푸프 아이들은 모두 디고리에 대해 말하고 있어.” 피니건이 경멸하는 투로 소리쳤다.

“ _디고리_ _?_ ” 드레이코가 앓는 소리를 냈다. “나 걔 싫어.”

“작년 퀴디치 시합에서 디고리가 널 이겨서 그런 거지?” 헤르미온느가 혀를 베 내밀고 놀렸다.

“디고리는 오만해.” 드레이코가 헤르미온느를 찌릿 노려보았다. “게다가 얼굴이 잘났다고 해서 우리 학교를 대표할 순 없어. 무엇보다, _후플푸프잖아_ _._ ”

“월드컵에서 만났을 땐 친절하던데.” 해리가 어깨를 으쓱였고, 드레이코의 격정적인 시선에 얄밉게 히죽였다.

“이 배신자.” 드레이코가 입을 비죽 내밀었다. 그때, 현관 홀에서 환호성이 들려 왔다. 누군가 불의 잔에 이름을 넣은 것이다. 곧 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀의 추격꾼 안젤리나 존슨이 쑥스러운 미소를 지으며 연회장으로 들어왔고, 주변 그리핀도르 친구들이 전부 그녀를 응원하러 모여들었다. 드레이코는 묵묵히 밥을 먹었다.

그들은 오후에 해그리드를 찾아가기로 했다. 하지만 해그리드도 평소와 사뭇 달랐다. 맥심 부인에게 반한 건진 몰라도, 해그리드는 가장 좋은 털이 달린 갈색 양복(말포이 대저택에서는 저걸 옷으로 취급하지도 않았을 것이다. 걸레로 썼겠지)을 입고, 마구 삐치는 머리카락을 얌전하게 누르려고 시도한 것처럼 보였다. 뭐, 얌전해지기보단 윤활유가 좔좔 흐르는, 머리를 10년 동안 안 감은 듯한 머리카락이 되었지만 말이다. 게다가 해그리드는 저녁 식사를 위해 성으로 돌아가는 길에, 맥심 부인을 동행하기 위해 그들을 내쳤다. 드레이코는 그저 웃었지만, 헤르미온느는 한참 불평했다. 사실 헤르미온느는 해그리드가 S.P.E.W. 가입을 거절했을 때부터 기분이 상해 있었다.

각자 기숙사 테이블에 앉았을 때, 대연회장은 흥분과 기대감으로 시끌벅적했다. 드레이코도 어느새 그 분위기에 휘말려 빨리 만찬이 끝나길 고대했다. 빅터 크룸은 어제처럼 그와 함께 앉았는데, 드레이코의 가슴 한 켠이 괜히 따듯해졌다. 슬리데린 테이블에서 누군가 그와 함께 앉은 건 참 오랜만이었다. 게다가 세계적으로 유명한 퀴디치 선수라니! 드레이코의 심장이 콩닥콩닥 뛰었다.

“불의 잔에 이름 넣었니?” 부이야배스 한 입을 옴뇸뇸 먹으며, 드레이코가 물었다. 크룸은 어깨를 으쓱이고 짧게 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었다. “행운을 빌어! 네가 챔피언이 되면 정말 좋겠어.”

“고마워.” 그가 우걱우걱 고기를 씹으며 말했다. “너희 학교 챔피언은 응원 안 해?”

“그닥...” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “내 친구들은 같은 기숙사인 안젤리나 존슨을 응원하지만, 솔직히 말하자면 난 아무 상관 없어. 디고리보단 존슨이 낫겠지.”

“너, 해리 포터와 친구지?” 크룸이 갑자기 물었다. “아침에 네가 걔랑 있는 거 봤어.”

“친구야.” 드레이코의 얼굴에 온화한 미소가 퍼졌다. “1학년 때부터 쭉.”

크룸은 고개를 끄덕이고 굴라쉬를 먹다가, 말을 이었다. “친구인데 왜 같이 안 앉아?”

“아, 호그와트에서는 자기 기숙사 테이블이 아닌 곳에 앉는 게 흔한 일은 아니거든.” 드레이코가 설명했다. “가끔은 그냥 앉지만, 오늘처럼 공식적인 자리에서 기숙사 에티켓을 지키지 않았다간 스네이프가 날 죽일 거야. 스네이프 교수님은 슬리데린 기숙사 사감이셔.” 크룸이 혼란스러운 듯 고개를 갸우뚱거려서, 드레이코가 덧붙였다. “교수님 사전엔 ‘재미’라는 단어가 없거든. 아무도 그가 웃는 걸 본 적 없을걸. 악의적으로 웃는 게 아니라면.”

“그렇군.” 크룸이 호박 주스를 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

“덤스트랭에도 이런 체제가 있니?” 드레이코가 궁금해서 물었다. “기숙사 말이야.”

“아니.” 크룸이 고개를 저었다. “없어. 하지만 우린 모국어에 따라 나눠. 덤스트랭 학생들은 유럽 곳곳에서 오거든. 그래서 독일어나 러시아어 둘 중 하나는 할 수 있게 언어 수업을 들어야 해. 모든 수업은 두 언어로 진행되고, 우린 어떤 언어로 들을지 학기 초에 정해. 교수들은 당연히 두 언어 모두 사용하지. 언어 교수들은 더 많은 언어를 알아서, 소통이 어려운 학생들을 도와.”

“그럼 러시아어나 독일어를 쓰는 친구들인 거네, 전부?” 드레이코가 눈을 크게 뜨고 주변에 앉은 덤스트랭 학생들을 바라보았다.

“대부분.” 크룸이 고개를 끄덕였다. “영국에서 온 친구들도 가끔 있어.”

“지금까지 난 우리 학교 기숙사 체제가 엄청 제한적이라고 생각했는데, 별로 그렇지도 않구나.” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“네가 어디 있든 간에, 너라면 좋은 친구들을 찾을 수 있을 거야.” 크룸이 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“좋은 말이네.” 드레이코가 살며시 웃었다. “네 친구들은? 아무도 안 왔니?”

“안 왔어.” 크룸은 잠시 숙연한 표정을 지었다. “안드레이는 공부에 집중하고 싶댔고, 스토얀의 부모님은 월드컵 사건 이후로 스토얀이 영국에 가길 꺼리셨어.”

“저런.” 드레이코가 안타까운 표정을 지었다. “유감이야.” 그는 잠깐 고민하다가, 조심스럽게 제안했다. “같이 있을 친구가 필요하다면, 나랑 내 친구들이랑 놀아도 돼. 내 친구들은 아마 신경 안 쓸 거야. 뭐, 위즐리가 말하는 건 반쯤 무시해. 네 광팬이거든.”

크룸이 그 말에 껄껄 웃었다. 드레이코는 그가 저렇게 밝게 웃는 건 처음 봤다. 크룸의 얼굴은 완전히 부드러워졌고, 험악한 인상은 찾아볼 수 없었다. 저런 표정을 짓게 하다니, 드레이코의 기분이 무척 좋아졌다.

“고마워.” 크룸이 새하얀 이빨을 보이며 멋있는 미소를 지었다. “넌 친절하구나, 드레이코.”

“그냥, 혼자 있는 게 얼마나 외로운지 아는 것뿐이야.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 칭찬은 어색했다. 그는 칭찬받을 인간이 아니었다.

마침내 황금빛 접시들이 싹싹 비워졌고, 덤블도어가 벌떡 일어섰다. 모두 입을 굳게 다물었다.

“불의 잔은 결정을 내릴 준비가 되었습니다.” 덤블도어가 좌중을 둘러보면서 입을 열었다. “이제 1분 정도만 더 기다리면 될 것 같습니다. 자, 챔피언들은 자신의 이름이 호명되면, 연회장 위로 올라와서 교직원 테이블 뒤쪽에 있는 옆방으로 들어가기 바랍니다. 챔피언들은 그곳에서 첫 번째 지시를 받게 될 겁니다.”

덤블도어는 지팡이를 꺼내 휙 하고 세게 한 번 휘둘렀다. 할로윈 호박 속에 들어있던 촛불 이외에는 모든 촛불이 한꺼번에 꺼졌다. 불의 잔은 그 어떤 것보다도 훨씬 더 밝게 빛나고 있었고, 청백색으로 빛나는 불길은 너무나 밝게 타올라서 거의 눈이 아플 정도였다. 모두 숨을 죽이면서 챔피언이 선발되는 순간을 기다리고 있었다... 그때, 불길이 붉은색으로 변하면서 허공으로 불꽃이 튀기 시작했다. 다음 순간 불길이 확 솟구치더니, 까맣게 탄 양피지 조각 한 장이 펄럭거리면서 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 덤블도어가 양피지 조각을 집어 들어 불빛에 비추어 보았다.

“덤스트랭의 챔피언은...” 덤블도어가 힘차고 분명한 목소리로 양피지에 적힌 이름을 읽었다. “빅터 크룸!”

우레와 같은 박수갈채가 터졌다. 드레이코는 크룸에게 자랑스러운 미소를 보내며 박수쳤다. 크룸은 화답하는 작은 미소를 보내고, 중립적이고 품위 있는 표정으로 연회장 앞으로 위풍당당하게 걸어갔다. 드레이코는 호그와트 챔피언이 마음에 들지 않으면 덤스트랭이나 응원해야겠다고 다짐했다.

크룸이 교직원 테이블 뒤에 있는 문을 통해 옆방으로 사라졌고, 잠시 후 박수 소리와 재잘거리는 소리가 점차 사그라들었다. 불길이 다시 붉은색으로 변했고, 두 번째 양피지 조각이 허공으로 치솟았다. 덤블도어가 양피지를 집어 들고 말했다. “보바통의 챔피언은 플뢰르 델라쿠르입니다!”

아주 예쁘고 우아한 여자애가 자리에서 일어섰다. 드레이코와 비슷한 은발 머리카락이 찰랑찰랑 흔들렸다. 그녀는 당당하고 아름답게 사뿐사뿐 옆방으로 사라졌다. 챔피언 선발전에서 탈락한 여학생들 몇몇은 양팔에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 하염없이 흐느끼고 있었다.

다시 연회장의 분위기가 조용하게 가라앉았다. 너무나도 긴장된 분위기여서, 손에 땀이 날 지경이었다. 불길이 붉은색으로 변했고, 강렬한 불꽃이 타오르며 세 번째 양피지 조각이 치솟았다. 덤블도어는 가볍게 조각을 집어 외쳤다.

“호그와트의 챔피언은... 세드릭 디고리!”

“안 돼...” 드레이코가 안타까운 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 후플푸프 테이블에서 한바탕 소동이 일어나서 아무도 못 들었을 것이다. 디고리는 의기양양하게 씩 웃으며 자리에서 일어나 교직원 테이블 뒤에 있는 방으로 걸어갔다. 드레이코는 썩은 표정으로 해리와 눈이 마주쳤다. 해리는 드레이코의 표정을 스윽 보고, 깔깔 웃기 시작했다.

“좋아요!” 마침내 소란이 가라앉자, 덤블도어가 유쾌하게 외쳤다. “이제 챔피언 세 명이 모두 선발되었습니다. 나는 보바통과 덤스트랭에서 온 학생들 모두 자기 학교의 챔피언에게 전심전력으로 지원을 아끼지 않으리라고 확신합니다. 여러분의 격려가... 챔피언들에게 정말로 큰 도움이...”

갑자기 덤블도어가 말을 멈추었다. 불의 잔 속에서 타르던 불길이 다시 붉은색으로 변한 것이다. 불꽃이 탁탁 튀어 올랐고, 불길이 허공으로 솟구치더니, 어느 사이에 한 장의 양피지 조각이 나타났다.

덤블도어는 무의식적으로 손을 뻗어서 양피지를 잡았고, 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 한참 동안 양피지에 적힌 이름을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그 자리에 모여 있던 사람들이 의혹에 찬 눈길로 덤블도어를 쳐다보았다. 마침내 덤블도어가 목을 가다듬더니, 양피지에 적힌 이름을 읽었다. 드레이코의 피가, 순식간에 얼음장처럼 차가워졌다.

“ _해리 포터_ _._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 핫팟: 양고기와 감자를 넣어 끓인 요리  
> * 셰퍼드 파이: 으깬 감자 속에 다진 양고기를 넣어서 구운 파이  
> * 굴라쉬: 송아지 고기를 넣은 매운 야채 스튜 요리  
> * 샤슬릭: 핀-우그리아족식 꼬치구이 요리


	5. 친구 세 명과 친구 네 명은 다르다

드레이코는 눈 하나 깜짝할 수 없었다. 숨이 목구멍을 차마 뚫고 나오지 못하고 속에 열불을 지폈다. 그는 자신이 잘못 들었길, 혹은 교장이 노안이 와서 잘못 읽었길 온 마음을 다해 빌며 덤블도어를 바라보았다.

연회장은 완전히 고요했다. 자그만 소리라도 냈다간 압도당할 분위기였다. 모두 그리핀도르 테이블을 대놓고 바라보며, 해리에게 사뭇 짜증스러운 눈길을 주고 있었다. 마치 이 황당한 일이 해리의 잘못인 것처럼.

하지만 드레이코는 해리가 무고하다는 사실을 명백하게 알고 있었다. 해리가 이런 일을 꾸밀 리가 없다. 애초에 해리는 시합에 참여해야겠다는 의지를 진지하게 밝힌 적이 없었다. 물론 위즐리 쌍둥이와 있을 때 위즐리와 함께 시합에 대해 농담했겠지만, 막상 참여하지 않으려는 마음이 더 컸을 것이다. 해리가 규칙을 잘 지키는 편은 아니지만, 그렇다고 이기적인 명예를 위해 살금살금 야비하게 반칙하는 타입은 더더욱 아니다. 그런 건 그리핀도르가 아니라, 슬리데린이 하는 짓이다.

그렇다면 누군가 해리의 이름을 불의 잔에 넣었다는 뜻이다. 왜?

 _그를 위험에 빠뜨리려고_ , 이성이 속삭였다. _그를 곤란하게 만들거나_ _,_ _죽이려고_ _._ _죽여서_ _,_ _성가신 영웅을 치워버리려고_ _._

드레이코의 팔에 소름이 우수수 돋았다. 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰고 있었다. 해리는 그 자리에서 굳은 것처럼 가만히 서 있었고, 매우 당황한 표정이 그의 얼굴을 장악하고 있었다. 그는 헤르미온느와 위즐리에게 몸을 돌려 다급하게 무언가 속삭였다. 하도 연회장이 중요해서 슬리데린 테이블에서도 그의 목소리가 들렸다. “나는 내 이름을 써넣지 않았어. 그건 너희들도 알고 있잖아.”

두 사람은 해리를 멍하니 바라보았다. 석연치 않은 낌새였다. 해리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 슬리데린 테이블을 바라보았다. 절박한 시선이, 드레이코의 은회안에 닿았다.

상석에 앉아 있던 맥고나걸이 벌떡 일어나 교장에게 무언가 속삭였고, 덤블도어는 고개를 끄덕이며 몸을 똑바로 세웠다. “해리 포터! 해리, 이리로 올라와라!”

해리는 완전히 겁에 질린 듯했다. 평소에 혈기가 만연한 그의 얼굴은 창백하기 그지없었다. 헤르미온느가 해리의 등을 살짝 떠밀었고, 해리가 비틀거리며 자리에서 일어섰다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 자리에서 일어나, 손을 번쩍 들었다. 노골적인 시선들이 그를 훑었다.

“교수님.” 드레이코의 목소리는 애처롭게 떨리고 있었다. “설마 해리가 이름을 넣었다고 믿으시는 건―”

“드레이코, 앉거라.” 덤블도어가 단호하게 말을 끊었다. 부드럽지만, 강경한 태도였다.

“하지만,” 드레이코의 입술이 파들파들 떨렸다. “해리는 절대―”

“말포이.” 덤블도어 가까이에 앉아 있던 스네이프가 위협적으로 중얼거렸다. “감점당하기 싫으면 앉아라.”

거지 같은 기숙사 우승컵은 중요하지 않았다, 더 시급한 일이 있었다! 덤블도어는 이해해야만 했다, 해리는 자기 이름을 넣지 않았다. 누군가, 악의적인 의도를 가지고 해리를 공격한 것이다. 해리는, 해리는―

“드레이코.” 덤블도어의 새파란 눈이 드레이코의 은색 눈을 뚫어지게 바라보았다. 짙고 맑은 색이었다. “앉아라. 내가 책임질 테니.”

드레이코는 숨을 얕게 헐떡이며 해리를 바라보았다. 소년은 지금까지 본 것 중 가장 읽기 어려운 표정을 짓고 있었다. 얼굴에 드러난 복잡한 감정의 소용돌이에서 그나마 고마움과 공포가 선연했다. 해리는, 드레이코와 시선을 마주치더니, 고개를 끄덕이며 한 발자국, 한 발자국 나아갔다. 드레이코는 머뭇거리며 다시 자리에 앉았다. 해리는 어깨를 푹 늘어뜨린 채, 아무와도 눈을 마주치지 않고 연회장 앞으로 걸어갔다. 드레이코의 심장이 터질 것 같았다. 마침내 해리가 덤블도어 앞에 도착했고, 드레이코는 소년이 덤블도어를 간절하게 올려다보는 것을 지켜보았다. 해리의 눈빛에는, 덤블도어가 명료한 설명이나 해결책을 제시하길 바라는 애절한 무언가가 담겨 있었다. 하지만 덤블도어는, 그저 이 말만 할 뿐이었다. “저 문으로 나가거라, 해리.”

해리는 암담한 표정으로 문으로 들어갔다. 문이 닫히자마자 쑥덕거리는 소리가 점점 커졌고, 순식간에 연회장은 시끄러워졌다. 맥심 부인과 카르카로프는 몹시 화난 표정으로 자리에서 일어섰다. 덤블도어는 피곤한 기색을 내뿜으며 손을 들었다.

“기숙사 반장들은 학생들을 기숙사로 데려가길 바랍니다.” 그가 말했다. “보바통과 덤스트랭 학생들도, 각자 숙소로 돌아가 주십시오. 모두 좋은 밤 되길.” 그 말을 끝으로, 덤블도어는 고개를 돌려 다른 교수들과 조용히 의논하기 시작했다. 그들의 목소리는 소란에 묻혀 들리지 않았다.

드레이코는 바로 자리에서 일어나 그리핀도르 테이블로 허겁지겁 달려갔다. 헤르미온느의 부스스한 머리카락이 보였고, 드레이코는 다급하게 그녀의 어깨를 잡았다.

“어떡하지?” 새된 목소리가 목구멍에서 흘러나왔다. 공황 발작이 올 때와 비슷한 기분이었다. “해리를 다치게 하려는 속셈이야, 알잖아! 어떻게 해야―”

“드레이코, 진정해.” 그녀가 차분하게 말했지만, 목소리가 미세하게 떨리는 건 차마 감추지 못했다. “일단 좀 조용한 곳으로 가자, 여기서 말하기엔 사람이 너무 많아.”

그때, 위즐리가 심술궂은 표정으로 그들의 어깨를 치고 지나갔다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느를 놓고, 어이가 없어서 눈가를 찡그린 채 빨간 머리 소년을 노려보았다.

“어디 가냐?” 드레이코의 위협적인 말투에 위즐리가 우뚝 멈췄다.

“기숙사.” 위즐리가 역겹다는 듯 내뱉었다. “덤블도어 말 못 들었냐? 귀가 먹기라도 했어?”

드레이코는 아무 말도 못 하고 소년을 바라만 보았다. 아주 불안한 느낌이 엄습했다. 만약 위즐리가 정말 _그렇게_ 생각하고 있다면... 하지만 그건 너무 우스꽝스러웠다, 진정한 친구라면 그럴 수 없었다.

“너 설마 해리가 이름을 넣었다고 생각하는 거 아니지?” 드레이코가 나지막이 물었다. “그렇게 멍청한 건 아니겠지.”

“누가 여기서 멍청인데, 말포이?!” 위즐리가 거칠게 몸을 돌려 드레이코를 향해 매섭게 다가갔다. 그의 얼굴은 분노로 빨갛게 물들어 있었다. 몇몇 학생들이 싸움을 구경하기 위해 가던 길을 멈추고 그들을 바라보았다. 위즐리나 드레이코나, 그들에게 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았다. “ _너야_ 항상 해리가 발을 디디는 모든 곳을 숭배하고 다녔지만, 난 너랑 달라. 난 독립적으로 사고할 수 있거든?”

“네가 맨날 이러니까 네 지능을 트롤과 비교하는 거야!” 드레이코가 맹렬하게 외쳤다. 이 정도로 강렬한 분노를 느낀 적이 없었다. 시야가 붉게 물들었고, 마구 꿈틀거리는 노여움이 이성적 사고를 헤집고 마비시켰다. “네가 어떻게 _감히_ 해리를 의심해?! 3년이나 같이 지냈는데, 아직도 해리를 _그렇게_ 몰라?!”

“너보다 내가 해리에 대해 더 잘 알걸! 난 걔랑 기숙사도 같이 쓰고, 여름 방학 동안 해리랑 같이 지내!” 위즐리가 열띤 목소리로 소리질렀다. “넌 항상 네가 보고 싶은 것만 보잖아! 특히 해리에 관해서라면 더.”

드레이코는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고, 부들부들 떨며 한 발자국 앞으로 나섰다. 헤르미온느가 다급하게 그의 팔을 잡아당겼다.

“드레이코,” 그녀가 울먹였다. “제발, 진정해!”

위즐리가 으르렁거리며 주먹을 들었지만, 어디선가 등장한 위즐리 쌍둥이가 자연스럽게 위즐리의 두 팔을 잡아챘다. 조지가 눈을 찡긋거리며 태연하게 말했다. “그 정도면 됐잖아, 론. 좀 자라, 너 지금 제정신 아니다.”

프레드가 위즐리의 등을 토닥이려고 했지만, 위즐리는 이빨을 드러내며 뒤로 성큼성큼 물러섰다. 증오스러운 눈길은 시종일관 드레이코에게 고정된 채였다. 위즐리는 말도 안 하고 휙 고개를 돌려 연회장 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 쌍둥이는 똑같이 미간을 찌푸리며 위즐리의 뒤통수를 바라보았다.

“신경 쓰지 마.” 조지가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “곧 정신 차릴 거야.”

“맞아.” 프레드가 고개를 끄덕였다. “가자, 꼬맹이는 잘 시간이야.” 그는 애써 미소를 지으며 근처에서 당황스러운 표정으로 상황을 지켜보던 지니의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 그들도 기숙사로 향했고, 남은 건 드레이코와 헤르미온느뿐이었다.

“미친 놈.” 드레이코가 한껏 상스러운 말을 입에 담았다. “어떻게 해리를 안 믿을―”

“이미 충분히 소란을 일으키지 않았나, 말포이?” 스네이프의 냉정한 목소리가 그의 욕지거리를 멈추었다. 그는 아주 불만족스러운 표정으로 드레이코와 헤르미온느를 바라보고 있었다. “자기 통제력 부족으로 슬리데린에서 20점 감점. 그리고 내일 밤 내 사무실에서 징계다.”

드레이코는 신경질을 낼 생각으로 거칠게 뒤돌았지만, 헤르미온느가 그의 팔을 굳게 잡았다. 너무 세게 잡아서 팔이 얼얼할 지경이었다.

“죄송합니다, 교수님.” 그녀가 급히 사과했다. “얼른 기숙사로 갈게요.”

그녀는 드레이코의 팔을 잡고 그를 문 쪽으로 끌었고, 드레이코는 스네이프를 짜증스럽게 노려보며 그녀를 따랐다.

“내 말 들어, 드레이코.” 현관 홀에 도착하자, 헤르미온느가 조곤조곤 말했다. “지금은 이야기를 나눌 상황이 아니야. 성질 죽이고, 오늘 하루만 버텨. 내일 8시에 여기서 만나서, 어떡할지 정하자.”

“너도 해리를 의심하는 건 아니지?” 드레이코가 대뜸 비꼬았다. “넌 위즐리와 다르겠지. 해리를 무슨 명성에 미친 놈처럼 여기는 대가리가 텅텅 빈―”

“난 당연히 해리를 믿어!” 헤르미온느가 그의 말을 단호하게 끊었다. 약간 상처받은 표정이었다. “날 뭐로 생각하는 거야?!”

“안타깝게도, 확인해야 해서.” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸다. 기분이 한없이 나빠지고 있었다.

“론은 그냥...” 그녀가 고개를 도리도리 저었다. “됐다. 우리가 아직도 여기 있는 걸 스네이프가 본다면, 우린 정말 큰 벌을 받을 거야. 기숙사에 가서, 아무에게도 말 걸지 마. 너 지금 너답지 않아.”

“오, 저런. 그러니?” 드레이코가 가식적인 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“드레이코.” 헤르미온느가 힘을 주고 말했다. “제발. 내일 이야기하자, 응?”

“알았어.” 그는 쯧 혀를 차며 헤르미온느의 손아귀에서 팔을 빼냈다. “ _좋은 밤_ 되길.”

헤르미온느는 그의 조롱에 말대꾸하려는 듯 보였지만, 호흡을 가다듬고 고개를 저으며 계단을 올라갔다. 드레이코는 반대 방향, 지하 감옥을 향해 느릿느릿 걷기 시작했다.

“오, 드레이코.” 다음 날, 헤르미온느가 현관 홀 계단에 앉아 있는 드레이코의 몰골을 보고 내뱉었다. “무슨 일이 있었던 거야...”

드레이코는 앓는 소리를 내며, 저 멀리 닫힌 문을 꿋꿋이 바라보았다.

“어젯밤 크레이브의 주먹에 얼굴을 부딪쳤는지도 몰라.” 그가 최대한 태연하게 말했다.

“아무에게도 말하지 말라고 했잖아!” 그녀가 발을 동동 굴리며 지적했다.

“굳이 따지자면, 난 아무 말 안 했어.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “노트가 해리를 모욕하길래, 주먹으로 노트를 몇 대 팼을 뿐이야. 정신을 차리니 크레이브의 주먹이 내 눈앞에 있더라고. 자기 의지라곤 하나도 없는 바디가드 좀비 같으니라고. 그래서 걔들한테 모조리 저주를 걸고, 편한 마음으로 잤어.”

“세상에, 스네이프가 알면 널 얼마나 갈굴까...” 그녀의 시선은 매우 비판적이었다.

“누군가 걔들한테 걸린 정지 주문(body bind)을 풀어주기 전까진, 스네이프도 모를걸.” 드레이코가 사악한 미소를 지었다. “꽤 시간이 걸릴 거야. 자비니는 그냥 웃으면서 걔들 밟고 지나갔거든.”

“스네이프라면 너에게 한 달 동안 징계를 내릴 수도 있어!” 그녀가 답답하다는 듯 중얼거렸다.

“그 세 명이 나에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 고려하면, 이 정도 복수야 눈감아줄 수 있지 않을까?” 드레이코가 눈을 데굴 굴렸다. “걔들은 벌 받을 만하잖아.”

“그건 당연한 거지만...” 그녀가 한숨을 푹푹 내뱉었다. “네가 징계를 받으면 상황은 더 심각해질 뿐이야. 어젯밤은 정말이지 끔찍했다구.”

“해리랑 이야기해봤니?” 그가 바로 물었다.

“아니.” 헤르미온느가 입술을 깨물었다. “기숙사 휴게실에서 축하 파티를 열고 있었거든. 파티할 기분이 아니어서, 그냥 기숙사로 올라갔지. 샌드위치 같은 거 챙겨서 해리와 산책가는 건 어때?”

“좋은 생각이야.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이며 자리에서 일어섰다. 바로 그때, 발자국 소리가 들려왔다. 등을 돌리니, 위즐리가 매우 냉랭한 표정으로 계단을 따라 내려오고 있었다. 그는 두 사람을 완전히 무시하고 대연회장 문으로 향했다.

“론.” 헤르미온느가 어색한 침묵을 깼다. “제발, 이야기 좀 하자.”

“뭐에 대해, 헤르미온느?” 위즐리가 그녀를 노려보며 딱딱하게 내뱉었다. “해리를 믿는 건 네 선택이야. 난, 걔한테 이제 신물이 나서.”

“내가 항상 말했잖니, 해리는 너 없이 훨씬 더 행복할 거라고.” 드레이코가 참지 못하고 비웃었다. “해리가 내 조언을 더 일찍 듣지 않아서 아쉬워. 그럼 이렇게 배신당할 일도 없었을 텐데.”

“배신이라고?!” 위즐리의 목청이 높아졌다. “불의 잔에 이름을 넣으려고 우리 전부를 속인 건 _해리야_. 몇 년 동안 유명세를 즐긴 것도 _해리야_ _!_ 그렇게 즐겼는데, 아직도 부족한가 보지?”

“뭔 말도 안 되는 소리야.” 드레이코가 으르렁거렸다. 헤르미온느가 둘 사이에 끼어들려고 했지만, 이미 분위기는 홧홧해지고 있었다. “ _유명세를 즐겼다고_ _?_ _해리가_ _?!_ 너 해리를 만나본 적은 있니?!”

“아, 뭐, 네 눈에는 걔가 완벽해 보이겠지.” 위즐리가 뚫린 입이라고 마구 지껄였다. “아주 잘 됐어, 안 그래? 넌 처음부터 날 싫어했잖아! 내 가족이 가난해선지, 내가 해리처럼 특별하거나 헤르미온느처럼 똑똑하지 않아서 그런 건진 모르겠지만, 넌 항상 내가 해리 곁에 없길 바랐어. 이제 네 눈앞에서 사라져줄게, 만족해?!”

“론!” 헤르미온느가 절박한 목소리로 소리쳤지만, 이미 눈이 돌아버린 두 혈기왕성한 소년을 막는 건 불가능에 가까웠다.

“진짜 개소리한다.” 드레이코가 어이가 없어 하! 짧게 웃었다. “네 가족에 대해 내가 한 번이라도 말한 적 있었나? 처음부터, 그리고 2학년 때, 내가 해리의 친구가 되지 못하게 막았던 게 누구였더라?!”

“시발, 짜증 나게 하네.” 위즐리가 눈을 굴리며 단호하게 등을 돌렸다. “됐어. 나한테 말 걸지 마, 둘 다. 너희들이랑 앞으로 절대 엮이고 싶지 않아.”

“그래!” 드레이코가 고래고래 소리쳤다. “아무도 _너 같은 거_ 그리워하지 않을 거야, 알아 둬!”

“드레이코!” 헤르미온느가 신음했다. “목소리 낮춰, 성에 있는 모든 사람이 깨겠어! 여기서 기다려, 금방 올게!” 헤르미온느는 다급하게 위즐리를 쫓아 연회장으로 들어갔다.

1, 2분 후, 그녀는 샌드위치를 잔뜩 들고 연회장에서 나왔다. 곤란한 표정이었다.

“올라가서 그리핀도르 기숙사 앞에서 기다리자.” 그녀는 한숨을 쉬며 곧바로 계단을 올라가기 시작했고, 드레이코는 대답할 새도 없이 그녀의 뒤를 따랐다.

“위즐리 진짜 미친 거 아니야?!” 그녀를 따라잡으려고 한 번에 두 칸씩 오르며, 드레이코가 성이 나서 속삭였다.

“언젠간 정신 차리겠지.” 헤르미온느가 못마땅한 말투로 중얼거렸다. “론은 지금 그냥...”

“좆같다?” 드레이코가 친절하게 제안했다. “뇌가 굳었다? 아니면―”

“해리와 관련된 일이면 넌 이성적인 사고가 안 되는구나.” 헤르미온느가 거의 혼잣말로 내뱉었다. “넌 꼭 경비견 같아. 위협을 느끼면, 바로 달려들지.”

“날 동물에 비유하고 싶으면, 용처럼 멋있는 거로 해 줘.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “내 이름만 봐도 알 수 있잖아. 혹여 몰랐을까 하는 말인데, ‘드레이코’라는 이름은 ‘애완용 개’를 뜻하지 않아.”

“그렇게 비꼬는 거, 힘들지 않니?” 헤르미온느가 체념하고 물었다.

“아니, 비꼬는 건 내 본성이거든.” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 냉소적으로 비틀었다.

뚱보 여인의 초상화 앞에―그리핀도르 기숙사로 통하는 입구였다―도착하자마자, 문이 벌컥 열리며 해리가 나타났다. 어찌나 빠르게 나오던지, 소년은 두 친구와 쾅 부딪힐 뻔했다.

“안녕.” 헤르미온느가 샌드위치를 보여주며 말했다. “밖에 나갈래?”

“좋아.” 해리가 한숨을 쉬었다. 힘이 쭉 빠진 피곤한 목소리에, 드레이코의 심장이 갈기갈기 찢겼다. 해리는 천천히 걷다가, 드레이코의 얼굴을 보고 깜짝 놀라 물었다. “네 얼굴에 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

작은 조소가 꽉 물린 입술 사이로 빠져나갔다. “별거 아니야.” 그가 조용히 중얼거렸다.

그들은 운동장으로 나와, 샌드위치를 우물우물 먹으며 정처 없이 걸었다. 해리는 어젯밤에 무슨 일이 있었는지 자세히 알려주었다.

“맥심 부인과 카르카로프는 호그와트가 이기게 하려고 내가, 아니면 다른 사람이 모의해서 내 이름을 잔에 넣었다고 주장해.” 소년은 눈썹을 찡그리며 말했다. “무디는 날 죽이려는 악독한 계획이라고 말했어. 누가 내 이름을 넣었든 간에, 학생일 리가 없대. 세 명의 챔피언만 뽑아야 한다는 사실을 잔이 잊어먹게 현혹시켜야 하는데, 그 정도 마법 실력을 갖춘 사람이 범인이라는 거지.”

“무디가 뭘 말하든 별로 신경 쓰지 않지만, 이번만은 사실인 것 같아.” 드레이코가 엄숙하게 동의했다. “뭔가 이상하잖아. 네 상처가 쑤시더니, 월드컵에서 죽음을 먹는 자들이 등장하고, 이제 트라이위저드 시합까지? 다 연관됐을 거야.” 긴장된 침묵이 흘렀고, 드레이코는 말을 이었다. “그래서, 시합에 참여하는 거야?”

“응. 참가할 수밖에 없어.” 해리가 드레이코와 조심스럽게 눈을 마주쳤다. 불운의 신이 드레이코에게서 모든 온기를 순식간에 앗아간 기분이었다. 춥고, 속이 뒤집힐 것 같았고, 식은땀이 목 뒤를 타고 흐르기 시작했다.

“말도 안 돼.” 드레이코가 나지막이 내뱉었다. “누가 이런 흉계를 꾸몄든 간에, 그의 의도대로 흐르게 둬선 안 돼! 넌 참여하면 안 된다고, 해리! 덤블도어는 지금 이 상황이 얼마나 위험한지 모르는 거야?!”

“덤블도어도 방법이 없을 거야, 드레이코.” 헤르미온느가 조용히 대꾸했다. “어제 연회에서 뭐라고 말했는지 들었잖아. 불의 잔은 영속적인 마법 계약으로 이루어져. 해리는 다른 챔피언들과 경쟁해야만 해.”

“하지만 해리가 자기 이름을 넣은 게 아니잖아. 그럼 마법 계약이 처음부터 성사되지 않아야 하지 않아?” 드레이코가 어떻게든 고집을 부렸다. “ _해리가_ 한 게 아니야! 다른 사람이 그런 거지! 그럼 그 사람이 참여해야지, 이게 뭔... 하...”

“날 믿어주는 거야?” 해리가 조그맣게 물었다.

“당연하지!” 드레이코가 분개한 목소리로 격하게 외쳤다. “난 널 3년 동안 알고 지냈어. ‘무모하다’가 네 미들네임이긴 하지만, 이번 건 선을 넘었지.”

“나도 네가 불의 잔에 스스로 이름을 넣지 않았다는 걸 알고 있어.” 헤르미온느가 고개를 끄덕였다. “덤블도어가 네 이름을 불렀을 때, 네 얼굴에 떠오른 표정이란!”

“론은?” 해리가 드레이코에서 헤르미온느로 시선을 천천히 옮기며 물었다. “론을 보았니?”

“그래... 어... 아침 식사를 하고 있었어.” 헤르미온느가 망설이며 대답했다.

“아직도 내가 했다고 생각하고 있니?” 해리가 어처구니없다는 듯 입을 떡 벌리고 물었다.

“위즐리 같은 건 잊어버려, 해리.” 드레이코가 매섭게 내뱉었다. 아침 공기가 쌀쌀해서, 그는 팔짱을 끼고 부르르 떨었다. “위즐리는 필요 없어.”

“네가 네 이름을 넣었다고 진심으로 믿는 건 아닐 거야, 해리.” 헤르미온느가 드레이코의 고까운 말을 무시하고 말했다.

“아이고, 저기 대변인 나가시네.” 드레이코가 비웃었고, 헤르미온느는 이제 능숙하게 그를 무시했다.

“그냥...” 그녀는 입술을 깨물며 애매하게 답을 회피했다.

“그게 무슨 뜻인데, 헤르미온느?” 해리가 무뚝뚝하게 물었다.

“오, 해리. 뻔하지 않아?” 그녀가 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 털어놓았다. “론은 질투를 하는 거야!”

“ _질투라니_ _?!_ ” 드레이코와 해리 둘 다 도저히 믿을 수 없다는 듯 입을 벌렸다.

“이것 봐.” 헤르미온느가 차분하게 설명했다. “언제나 모든 사람의 주목을 받았던 건 바로 너였어. 너도 그건 알 거야. 물론 네 잘못이 아니라는 건 나도 알고 있어.” 두 소년이 성나서 입을 열자, 그녀가 재빠르게 말을 이었다. “네가 자청한 일이 아니라는 걸 잘 알고 있단 말이야. 하지만... 글쎄, 너도 이미 알고 있는 것처럼 론은 집에서도 항상 다른 형제들과 서로 경쟁을 하면서 자라왔어. 그리고 넌 론의 가장 친한 친구지. 그런데 너도 굉장히 유명하지. 론은 사람들이 너를 주목할 때마다 항상 옆으로 물러나 있어야만 했어. 물론 론은 그걸 잘 참았어. 지금까지 그런 말은 한 마디도 하지 않았어. 하지만 이번에는 너무나 많은...”

“그 새끼는 불평할 자격이 없어!” 드레이코가 욱하며 악을 질렀다. “그 많은 사람 중에서도, 해리의 친구가 어떻게 그럴 수 있어? 유명한 게 좋기만 한 걸 아니라는 걸, 해리가 유명세 때문에 힘들어했다는 걸 어떻게 모를 수 있냐고! 말이 안 되잖아!”

“모두 너처럼 이성적인 건 아니야, 드레이코.” 헤르미온느가 나긋나긋 지적했다. “론은 항상 주목받고 싶어 했어. 사람들에게 사랑받고 싶어 했고.”

“그건 변명이 되지 않아.” 드레이코가 고개를 저었다. “아니, 헤르미온느, _내 말 들어_ _!_ 넌 내가 해리와 친구가 돼서 바뀌기 시작한 후에 만났지만, 어렸을 때 난 정말 싸가지였어. 인정해. 난 응석받이로 자라서 버릇없었고, 오만했고, 모두가 내 앞에서 무릎을 꿇길 바랐지. 난 그렇게 키워졌고, 게다가 가문 이름까지 있었으니, 어느 정돈지 알겠지. 하지만, 해리를 만나면서 난 완전히 바뀌었어. 유명한 이름을 가지는 건 행운보다 불운을 더 많이 가져온다는 걸 배웠지. 해리한테 좋은 일이 일어났던 적을 손으로 꼽을 수도 있어. 해리와 그렇게 많은 시간을 보내고도 해리가 주목을 싫어하는 걸 깨닫지 못했다면, 그 사람은 진짜 엄청 멍청한 거야. 그런데 이거 봐, 위즐리는 해리와 친구인데도 바보같이 질투나 하고 있잖아. 지금 어딘가에선 누군가 해리를 죽이려고 하고 있는데!” 드레이코가 숨을 거칠게 헐떡였다. “난 위즐리의 심정을 이해하고 싶지 않아. 그럴 필요도 없고. 네가 아무리 날 설득해도, 난 내 입장을 고수할 거야.”

헤르미온느는 딱히 할 말이 없어 보였다. 그녀는 단지 슬픈 눈빛으로 그를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 드레이코는 왠지 모르게 불편한 심정으로 대신 해리를 바라보았다. 소년은 드레이코처럼 화가 잔뜩 난 듯했지만, 그의 표정을 자세히 보면 그가 얼마나 속상한지 엿볼 수 있었다. 녹안은 이제 드레이코에게서 어떤 것도 숨길 수 없었다.

“드레이코 말이 맞아.” 해리가 씁쓸한 목소리로 내뱉었다. “론에게 가서 원한다면 언제든지 자리를 바꿔 주겠다고 전해줘. 마음대로 얼마든지 가져가라고 전해 달란 말이야... 내가 어디를 가든지 사람들은 입을 딱 벌리고 내 이마에 나 있는 상처를 구경하지...”

“난 아무런 말도 하지 않을 거야.” 헤르미온느가 딱 잘라 말했다. “그런 건 네가 직접 말하도록 해. 이런 일을 해결하는 데에는 그 방법밖에 없어.”

“난 론이 철이 들도록 깨우쳐 주기 위해 그 뒤를 쫓아다니지는 않을 거야!” 해리가 커다랗게 소리를 질렀다. “언젠가는 내가 그렇게 좋기만 했던 것은 아니라는 사실을 론도 믿게 되겠지. 내 목이 부러지거나, 아니면―”

드레이코는 움찔 떨었고, 헤르미온느는 조용히 그의 말을 끊었다. “그런 농담은 하지도 마. 조금도 재미없어.”

“네가 다치는 건 용납할 수 없어.” 드레이코가 가만히 입을 열었다. 해리가 다친다니, 생각만으로 공포심이 그의 심장을 옥죄었다. “과제가 뭔지 말해줬어? 뭘 준비해야 해? 우리가 어떻게 도와주면 돼?”

“마음은 고맙지만, 과제가 뭔지는 나도 몰라.” 해리가 투덜댔다. “첫 번째 시험은 10월 24일이야. 자세한 건 안 알려줬어. 용기를 시험한다나 뭐라나.”

“그쪽 분야에서 널 시험해볼 필요도 없을 텐데.” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “최소한 힌트라도 주지. 네가 가장 어리잖아. 게다가 넌 스스로 이름을 넣은 것도 아니고!”

“맥심 부인과 카르카로프가 절대 허용하지 않을 거야.” 해리가 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그들은 벌써 내가 어떤 모의에 가담해서 호그와트의 승률을 높이려고 생각한다고.”

“카르카로프는 내 아버지와 지인이야.” 불현듯 생각이 떠올랐고, 드레이코는 우뚝 멈춰섰다. “만약 아버지가 꾸민 일이면 어떡하지? 엄청 거대한 흉계가 있고, 우리 아버지가 연루됐고, 그리고―”

“드레이코.” 헤르미온느가 그의 어깨를 잡았다. “진정해. 이 세상에 있는 모든 악이 네 아버지와 관련된 건 아니야.”

“물론 그렇긴 하지만.” 드레이코가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “추세라는 게 있잖아. 안 그래?”

“해리, 난 줄곧 생각해봤어. 시리우스에게 편지를 보내도록 해.” 헤르미온느가 주제를 바꿔 말했다.

“쓸데없는 소리는 그만둬.” 해리는 혹시라도 누가 그들이 나누고 있는 말을 엿듣지나 않았을까 주위를 둘러보았다. “시리우스는 내 상처가 쑤신다는 말만 듣고도 다시 이곳으로 돌아왔어. 만약 누군가가 나를 트라이위저드 시합에 참여하도록 했다는 말을 들으면, 시리우스는 당장 성 안으로 뛰어들지도 몰라.”

“시리우스는 네가 그 사실을 말해주기를 원할 거야.” 헤르미온느가 단호한 목소리로 말했다. “게다가 시리우스는 어차피 알게 될 거야.”

“어떻게?”

“해리, 이건 그냥 조용히 덮어 둘 문제가 아니야. 이 시합은 아주 유명한 시합이야. 그리고 너도 유명하지. 만약 <예언자 일보>에 네가 이 시합에 참가하게 되었다는 기사가 실리지 않는다면, 그거야말로 깜짝 놀랄 일이지. ‘그 사람’에 관한 기사 중에서 절반엔 이미 네 이름이 실려 있어. 그러니까 시리우스는 차라리 너한테서 직접 듣고 싶어 할 거야. 분명해.”

“맞아.” 드레이코가 진지하게 말했다. “시리우스에게 말해야 해. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 뭔가 알고 있을지도 모르잖아. 루핀 교수님께도 편지를 보내도록 해.”

“좋아. 시리우스에게 편지를 쓸게.” 해리가 신경질적으로 중얼거렸다. “드레이코, 아퀼라를 보내도 돼?”

“당연하지.” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 살짝 올렸다. “대신 내가 헤드위그 사용할게. 어머니께 편지를 보내서, 아버지가 무슨 짓 안 꾸미는지 확인해보려고.”

그래서 그들은 부엉이장으로 올라가, 각자 편지를 써서 서로의 부엉이의 다리에 묶었다. 두 부엉이는 평화롭게 수평선 너머로 사라졌다. 드레이코는 그 모습을 바라보며, 해리의 손을 꾹 쥐었다.

“다 괜찮을 거야.” 드레이코가 부드럽게 위로했다. “우리 함께 많은 일을 견뎠잖아. 이번 것도 잘 견딜 수 있을 거야.”

“고마워.” 해리가 맞잡은 손에 힘을 주며 약하게 웃었다. 하지만 그의 눈은, 그 예쁜 녹안은, 평소처럼 휘어지지 않고 사뭇 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다. “그래서, 네 얼굴에 도대체 _무슨 일이_ 일어난 거야?”

드레이코가 콧방귀를 뀌며, 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“내가 주인을 때려서 크레이브가 반격했어. 걱정하지 마, 나도 고약하게 반격했으니까.”

“네가? 믿기지 않는데.” 해리가 농담조로 말하며 웃었지만, 더 추궁하지 않았다. 해리의 엄지손가락이 드레이코의 손등을 보드랍게 쓸었고, 그 순간 그 감촉과 온기만이, 드레이코의 세상에서 가장 중요한 것이었다.


End file.
